Unexpected
by LightningFlare1
Summary: After a crazy drinking contest with Danny Phantom,Ember find herself in a very unexpected predicament. Worried and ashamed,she'll tried to solve her situation on her own. But when she spends a day with Danny she will discover more about him and she'll discover more about her own past. Ember will start falling in love with someone she never thought she would ever like. (EmberXDanny)
1. A night to remember

**Unexpected**

 **A night to remember**

 _A year after the events of phantom planet_

December 25th

"Danny are you really going?" Sam asked while she tried to talk some sense to her best friend, "You're going to a party… a party with all of your ENEMIES!"

"It's the Christmas truce, Sam" Danny said as the two rings appeared and transformed his ordinary clothing to his infamous ghost suit.

"So? Can you seriously trust any of them? Skulker? Johnny 13? That crazy Ember McLame?" Sam said as she watch Danny take flight. "What about your family? Aren't you going to spend Christmas with them?"

"They're still arguing about Santa…. So I kind of want to get away from them for a while," Danny explained.

"Maybe I should come with you" Sam said

"Sam, just calm down alright? The Christmas truce is the most important rule, no ghost has broken the truce in centuries" Danny said as he went intangible

"What about the ghost writer" Sam said

"Okay…. Besides him" Danny said with a small blush, completely forgetting about the Ghost Writer and how he ruined his Christmas, "I'll see you later!"

Danny went through the floor of his bedroom, he continued through the kitchen until he finally arrived to his parent's lab. Danny returned visible and opened the ghost zone, he took a deep breath before he flew inside of the ghost zone. Danny flew across a few realms before he finally arrived to the party, _"Here goes nothing_ "

"Hello?" Danny shouted while he entered Spectra's realm. Danny look around and saw the realm was decorated in Christmas decorations from top to bottom. He walked a bit further and saw a huge table full of food and desserts, and of course every ghost in the Ghost Zone.

"Well, well, Danny Phantom!" Walker said with a Santa hat on his head and a glass in his hand.

"Walker" Danny replied with a cold tone

"Listen here! You're still on my wanted list!" Walker said as he grab onto Danny's suit, bringing him closer to his face, "But for today… you can enjoy your last day of freedom!"

"Uh… thanks…. I guess" Danny said while Walker let go of his suit. Walker simply nod his head and handed him his drink, Danny took the drink and stared at the strange liquid.

"Phantom! You're actually here" Johnny shouted while he drag Kitty by the hand, "See babe! I told you the ghost brat would show!"

"Surprising" Kitty replied as she took a sip of her drink.

"Ghost child! You've decided to come to the party!" Skulker said as he punched Danny in the shoulder, "You better be careful"

"Careful about what?!" Danny asked while he rub his arm in pain, "Are you planning on breaking the truce?!"

"No foolish child! That drink is pretty strong!" Skulker said as he pointed to Danny's glass. Danny looked down and brought the glass closer, he smelled the drink and looked at Skulker.

"It… it smells like alcohol?" Danny said while bringing the glass away from his face.

"It's a special alcohol made in the Ghost Zone, its much stronger than any of your human drinks." Skulker explain while he took a sip of his own drink.

"Dipstick?!" a voice shouted

"Ember" Danny replied as he turned around and face Ember. Danny eyes widen slightly, Ember was wearing a red Christmas suit, her suit resemble the same as her usual clothing but there was fluff on the top and the bottom of her pants.

"Why are you here?" Ember asked with her arms crossed, wearing red gloves and a Santa hat on her head.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" Danny asked as he started to get annoyed.

"Because half of the ghost here hates you! And its surprising to see you here with your enemies…" Ember said

"Well… its nice to see you too, Ember" Danny said as he brought the drink to his lips.

"Whoa Dipstick! That's a strong drink!" Ember said, she was a bit impressed with the dipstick.

"I know," Danny said as he took a small sip of the strange drink, Danny immediately felt the drink burning down his throat. Danny made a few funny face over the taste and the drink's strength, "Whoa! ' _Cough'_ That's strong!"

"I told you" Ember said as she turned on her heel and walked away, "Have fun at the party"

"I am the Box Ghost!" Box ghost shouted with his arms full of gifts, "I have presents! Beware of my presents of DOOM! BEWARE!"

" _Presents?_ " Danny thought while he watch Box Ghost giving out his gift to every ghost,

"Is that Danny Phantom?" Desiree asked as she creep on Danny, surprising him in the process. "I'm very surprise to see you" Desiree said as she floated around him.

"I know… everyone is saying that" Danny said as he took another sip of his drink, making a few faces but wasn't has bad as his first.

"If I remember… you're not the Christmas type" Desiree said

"Yeah… well I thought going to the Christmas party wouldn't hurt" Danny said as he took a few more sips, he was starting to get use to the taste and actually liked it. "So is the party always here?" Danny asked as he lowered his half empty glass.

"This year it is" Desiree said noticing the young half ghost's glass, "Every ghost in the zone must hosts the party. This year is me, last year it was Walker, and next year it's going to be Ember"

" _Walker hosting a party?_ " Danny wondered what kind of party that would be? Where would Walker even have a party within the prison?

"Dude!" Johnny shouted as he wrap his arm around Danny's neck, clearly drunk from the ghost alcohol.

"Are you already drunk?" Danny asked as he could smell the alcohol on his breath, "I arrived only twenty minutes ago"

"He can't really hold his alcohol," Kitty explained with an annoyed tone, "He had like ten drinks in five minutes"

"We should have a drinking contest!" Johnny shouted while he drag Danny along with him, as Johnny walked around the room. "Ember! Danny and you! Should have a drinking contest!" Johnny shouted as he pushed Danny towards Ember, Danny stumbled and accidently fell onto Ember.

" _The Dipstick…_ " Ember quickly pushed Danny off of her, she quickly got up and dusted the dirt off of her clothing.

"What's wrong with you!" Ember shouted as she pushed Danny in the shoulder, "Watch where you're going!"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault!" Danny shouted as he got up from the ground.

"There only one way! Only one!" Johnny shouted as he gathers a few ghost, trying to motivate them to cheer on for a drinking game.

"Last man standing!" a ghost shouted from the crowd. Johnny clap his hands together and pointed to the ghost, Johnny somehow managed to carry two drinks to Ember and Danny without spilling a drop in his drunken stat.

"Last man standing?" Danny asked while Johnny place the drink in his hand, and did the same with Ember.

"It's a drinking game, the last man standing" Skulker explained to the ghost child or teen at this point.

"I don't want to play this game" Danny said

"What's wrong, babypop? Afraid to lose against a girl?" Ember said in a teasing manner, "You're no match against me!"

"Kick his ass, Ember!" a second ghost shouted from the crowd

"Yeah! Kicks his ass! That ghost kid is a wimp!" a third shouted

" _Wimp? No way I'm going to lose against HER!_ " Danny glared at Ember, he quickly sat down with his glass in front of him.

"Bring it on! Ember McLame!" Danny shouted.

"You're going down! Dipstick!" Ember shouted back, as she sat down in front of him.

"Ready…. GO!" Johnny shouted as he slammed his hand on the table. Danny and Ember quickly took their drinks and chuck it down their throats, a few ghost quickly brought them another.

"GO! GO! GO!" the ghosts shouted in unison

 _The next morning in Ember's realm_

Danny woke from his crazy night and he had no idea what happened last night, he could barely remember how he got home, he must be home, he was in his bed after all. Danny rub his head with a massive headache, he tried to sit up but felt the room spinning around him. " _My head…. What happened?_ "

Danny rub his eyes slightly and looked around the room, he found himself in a strange room, he was no longer in Spectra's realm so where was he? Was he home? No this wasn't his room, so where was he? The room was full of posters, music, music sheets, a few guitars, and some clothes scatter all over the floor…wait…

"Wait… that's…." Danny felt his heart beating out of his chest, he hadn't notice he was in a bed. "Music…" Danny slowly looked beside him, his eyes widen in shock, "EMBER!"

"Wh…." Ember slowly opened her eyes, she place her hand on her head and slowly sat up. Ember took a few moments for her version to focus, "DIPSTICK!"

"OH MY GOSH!" Danny shouted as he finally noticed he was naked under the covers.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ember shouted as she quickly covered her chest with the blanket, "WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?!"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?" shouted Danny quickly looking away from the nude rocker with a blush on his cheeks, "Did…. Did we.. do it?"

"GET OUT OF MY BED!" Ember shouted as she pushed Danny out of the bed, "OH MY GOSH! COVER UP!" Ember quickly covered her eyes with her hands, letting the blanket fall free from her nude chest.

"Hm… Ember…." Danny said as he stared at her wall with a bright red face, "Yo…you're…hm… blanket fell…"

"OUT!" Ember shouted as she quickly took the blanket and covered her chest once more, with her becoming even redder. Danny quickly took some his clothes and ran out, he quickly closed the door behind him and just stood in shock.

"What the hell happened last night?" Danny asked himself while he leaned against Ember's bedroom door.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Missing pieces

 **End**


	2. Missing pieces

**Unexpected**

 **Missing pieces**

After several hours Ember came out of her bedroom, her face bright red as she avoided eye contact with Danny.

"Uh... Hey..." Danny mumbled while also avoiding eye contact and stared at a wall.

"Just shut up, Dipstick!" Ember shouted

"Wha... How... What happened last night?" Danny asked knowing Ember had the exact same question on her mind.

"How should I know?!" Ember said in a growl, completely embarrassed of what just happened.

"I can only remember arriving to the party... After that it's a blank" Danny said while he rub his hair with his hand.

"Danny! Get the hell out of my house!" Ember shouted as she turned her head at him with red eyes, "NOW!"

"Fine!" Danny shouted back, he glared at Ember before he left and returned home. Ember wrap her arms around herself and simply sat down on a nearby chair, she tried to remember what happened last night. How on earth did she ended up sleeping with Danny Phantom?! They were enemies and hated each other, so what happened last night?!

"I have to see kitty... She'll know what happened..." Ember said in a soft whisper.

 _Human world_

Danny flew out of the Ghost Zone and closed the portal, he transformed back into Fenton and simply rub his hair.

"What happened last night?" Danny asked as he looked back at the closed portal, "I slept with Ember..."

"Danny!" Danny quickly ran upstairs and was suddenly tackled by Sam, "Thank goodness you're safe!"

"Sam?! What are you doing here?" Danny asked still thinking about this morning.

"I was worried about you!" Sam said as she broke the hug, "where were you? I thought you would have been back last night"

"Oh... Well somethings came up and I stayed in the Ghost Zone" Danny said not willing to tell Sam the truth.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. Danny worriedly look at Sam, he didn't know what to say, he didn't want to tell her he slept with Ember of all people.

"Danny! I got a new video game!" Tucker shouted as he burst through the front door with a visor game in is hand, he quickly ran towards his friend but notice the two were talking about something.

"Tuck! Is that what I think it is?" Danny asked as he quickly rushed towards Tucker, "Oh man! I wanted to play this for so long!"

Sam crossed her arms in frustration, she wanted to know what Danny was hiding but she could clearly see he wouldn't tell her so easily.

 _Ghost Zone_

Ember quickly flew to her best friend, Kitty, she absolutely needed to know what happened last night.

"Kitty!" Ember shouted as she burst into her realm.

"Whoa! Ember calm down!" Kitty said as she tried to calm down her friend, "what's the matter?"

"What happened during the party?!" Ember asked

"You don't remember?!" Kitty asked before bursting into laughter, laughing like a crazy mad man. "Oh my gosh! Ember last night was the best night ever!" Kitty said only to make Ember wonder even more.

"What happened during the party?" Ember asked with panic in her voice

"You won the last man standing but Danny didn't do so bad for his first drinking contest" Kitty said, she was still impress with Danny, he managed to drink six drinks before puking.

"And what else?!" Ember asked, she was happy she won but she didn't care about her victory at the moment. She needed to know how Danny Phantom ended up in her bed?!

"Well after he puke, you were all worried and concern about him. You asked for some water but no one got any because they were drunk too, so you started to threaten people and Walker kick you out" Kitty said recalling the events of the night before.

"Why was I worried about the dipstick?!" Ember asked in shock, she would never worry about the dipstick.

"I don't know? You were drunk so I don't know where you went? I amuse you want home or something" Kitty said as she kick the passed out Johnny in the leg, Johnny moved in his sleep, Kitty had brought him home and simply drop him on the floor.

"What about the dipstick? What happened to him? Or what did he do?" Ember asked as she felt her 'heart' beating out of her chest.

"The truce was almost up and Skulker was ready to cut his head off, so Wolf carried him outside and after that I don't know" Kitty said while Johnny mumbled in his sleep.

 _"What?! Why?!"_ Ember couldn't believe it, what was wrong with her?!

"What's the matter, Ember?" Kitty asked a bit curious on why Ember wanted to know about her crazy night. Kitty knew this wasn't the first time Ember had gotten drunk and completely forgot about her night, but she had never sounded so desperate to know what happened.

"Kitty…. I slept with the dipstick…" Ember said as she gags on her very own words.

"You did WHAT?!" Kitty shouted in disbelief, she couldn't believe Ember slept with Danny Phantom?!

"That's why I need to know what happened!" Ember shouted as she sat down on a nearby couch.

"How on earth? Wait… Danny and you were talking before you got kick out…." Kitty said as she finally started to recall a few memories of the night before.

"What were we talking about?!" Ember asked

"I have no idea… you two were too far away and there was so much noise" Kitty said as she moved Johnny's feet and sat down next to her friend. "So how was he?" Kitty asked as she nudge Ember with her elbow.

"What are you talking about?" Ember asked with a confused look.

"Is he a good lover?!" Kitty teased with a kinky look.

" _What?!_ " Ember's face immediately turned bright red, she quickly looked away from Kitty and tried to hide her red face.

"Well? Was he?" Kitty insisted, Ember quickly stood up from the couch and walked away from her.

" _A good lover?_ " Ember rub her hand against her arm, she couldn't face Kitty any longer.

"I…. I…. I don't remember…." Ember said as her red face turned even redder than before. Ember didn't remember much about last night, but she could remember a few glimpse about the night she had with Danny, after the party. She remembered how the Dipstick was so kind with her even though he was drunk, she remembered he said kind things, but couldn't remember what the words were.

"I can't believe you slept with Danny Phantom…" Kitty mumbled while she shook her head at her.

"Stop saying that!" Ember shouted as she covered her ears

"So do you like him?!" Kitty asked as she tried to move Ember's hands away from her ears, "In love with him?!"

"Kitty! Be quiet! I don't even want to think about it!" Ember shouted while she pushed Kitty away.

"Come on, Ember! Talk to me!" Kitty said as she managed to grab onto both of Ember's hands and holding them to her sides, "Tell me the truth? Do you feel something for him?"

"Why would I feel anything for the dipstick?" Ember asked as she tried to pull her hands free, but Kitty simply tighten her grip around them.

"You don't call anyone 'Dipstick' or 'Babypop'," Kitty said while she stared straight into Ember's eyes, "A special nickname…. For a special someone?"

"Kitty…. Don't talk like that! I don't love the dipstick!" Ember shouted as she suddenly felt a bit nauseous all of a sudden, Ember look away from Kitty and tried to understand what was going on. Was she still drunk from last night?

"I never said 'loved'….." Kitty said with a smirk, knowing she had caught Ember in a lie, "So do you? Do you love him?"

"I…. I…. I think I'm going to be sick!" Ember shouted as she quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

"Ember? Are you alright?" Kitty asked in a worried tone of voice, Ember quickly ran straight to the nearest bathroom and slammed the door. Kitty quickly ran after her and knock on the bathroom door, "Ember? Are you alright? What's going on? Ember?!"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Unexpected

 **End**


	3. Unexpected

**Unexpected**

 **Unexpected**

 _A few days later_

 _Human world_

Danny laid on his bed and stared at his celling, he was still in disbelief about the Christmas party, or what happened afterwards. Sam tried to ask what happened but he would simply make up a story, he couldn't tell her their relationship was complicated enough.

"I can only remember a warm heat..." Danny mumbled as he turned to his side. Danny mind was so confused, that he didn't notice his ghost sense go off, until Ember suddenly appeared in his room.

"Ember?" Danny asked surprise to see her

"Dipstick? Aren't you going to attack?" Ember asked, she was also surprise the dipstick hadn't attack her like their previous encounters.

"No I won't" Danny said as he sat on his bed.

"We have to talk" Ember said as she pulled his desk chair and sat down in front of him.

"I would like that" Danny said with a smile making Ember blush slightly.

"What's wrong with me!" Ember cleared her throat and mentally prepared herself.

"I asked Kitty what happened... And well I kind of know what happened" Ember said.

"So what happened?" Danny asked

"I won the last man standing and apparently you puke and lost, I tried to help you but Walker kick me out because I threaten a few ghost" Ember said, she could feel her 'heart' beat beating out of her chest, she was getting closer and closer to her news... How was she even going to tell him? Or react?

"Well congrats on Winning" Danny said, he was surprised Ember wasn't gloating. But Ember was calm, she had a straight face and seem she was worried about somethings.

"Then what?" Danny asked

"The truce was almost over and Skulker was ready to chop your head off, but Wulf brought you home" Ember said

"Then how did I ended up in... you know" Danny said as he blush in embarrassment.

"That's why I only know half of the story, I have no idea how you ended up in my bed" Ember said.

"Should I tell him?" Ember thought as she worriedly places her hands on her knees.

"Maybe Wulf will know..." Danny said while he places his hand under his chin, "I should find him"

"He doesn't need to know! This is none of his business!" Ember quickly at up from her chair and glared at him.

"I guess... See you later" Danny said as he rub the back of his neck with his hand.

"Later dipstick" Ember said as she gave Danny a wave and teleported away.

 _Ghost Zone_

Danny flew around the ghost zone and thought about the conversation he just had with Ember, he could tell she had something on her mind but why didn't she tell him? The two weren't friends, they were far from friends so why would she tell him her worries.

"Wulf!" Danny shouted seeing the Wulf sniffing at something in the air, "Hey"

Wulf joyfully took Danny in his arms and started to lick his face, Danny tried to push him away but wasn't really a match against him.

"Whoa! Hey Wulf!" Danny said with a chuckle. Wulf nod his head and place Danny down, Danny fixed his hair and smiled at him. Danny was relieved he knew Esperanto, so he would need Tucker to translate their conversation.

"Can you tell me what happened next? After the party?" Danny asked

"I brought you outside and was about to bring you home, but your friend came and said she would do it for me." Wulf explained Esperanto which Danny had learned from Tucker.

"My friend? You mean Ember?" Danny asked

"Ah yes! Ember McLain" Wulf with a smile, "She was very worried about you"

"Why would Ember be worried about me? We're enemies" Danny said

"Some believe the ghost zone's alcohol bring outs your true feelings" Wulf said with a smile.

" _My true feelings?! There no way I'm in love with Ember!"_ Danny thought to himself as he looked away from Wulf.

"But it's just a saying" Wulf said noticing Danny's discomfort.

"What happened next?" Danny asked hoping to change the subject.

"She told me, she was going to bring you to her home because it was closer then the portal" Wulf said. Danny finally understood how he got to Ember's home and he could guess the rest.

"Thanks, Wulf" Danny said as he patted him on the head.

"It is my pleasure" Wulf said with a smile while he watch Danny fly off. Danny started to make his way back to the portal, but decided he should tell Ember what he learned, he knew she would want to hear about this new information.

 _Ember's realm_

"Where did you go?" Kitty asked while she walked inside without even knocking like a normal person or ghost.

"I went to see the Dipstick" Ember said while she tuned her guitar.

"Did you tell him?" Kitty asked as she sat down next to her.

"I told him what happened during the party" Ember said, she knew what Kitty meant but she didn't even want to think about this horrible thought.

"Come on, Ember! You know what I mean! Did you tell him?" Kitty asked once more

"No, he doesn't need to know! I can take care of this on my own" Ember said as she looked away from Kitty.

" _Kitty?"_ Danny had just landed in front of Ember's front door and was overhearing the ASgirl's conversation, " _what are they talking about?"_

"Uh... Ember it's kinda of his business too" Kitty said unaware of the extra pair of ears nearby.

"I don't want to tell him…" Ember said in a soft whisper

"Why? Why won't you tell him? Are you afraid he'll be mad or something?" Kitty asked as she place a comforting hand on Ember's knee.

"How am I supposed to say it? Oh hey Dipstick how it going! Oh by the way I'm pregnant with your dam brat!" Ember shouted to the top of her lungs. The two suddenly heard a thump outside, Kitty glance at Ember before she got up and went to open the door.

"Dipstick! Wh… What are you…." Ember was in complete shock, Danny had heard everything and there was no way she could lie herself out of this.

"Ember… Are… Are you really…?" Danny asked in outer shock. Ember opened her mouth slightly but with no words coming out, she didn't see the point in lying, he knew the truth.

"Yeah… I think so…" Ember said as she looked away from him, she couldn't bring herself to looked at him.

"Is it really mine…?" Danny asked, he only had another year of school to do and maybe a father? Being a teen father? He didn't expect it would happen to him of all people, Danny expected this from Dash.

"Don't ask the stupid question!" Ember shouted as she punched Danny in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground.

"What do you mean?!" Danny asked while he held his chest in pain.

"Of course it's yours! You're…. You're my…. First…." Ember said in a soft voice with her cheeks bright red.

" _I've never seen her like this…"_ Danny said as he slowly stood up from the ground.

"So what do we do now?" Danny asked with his eyes staring at Ember's stomach.

"How should I know?!" Ember shouted as she crossed her arms around her stomach, "Aren't you dating the goth chick?"

"Its kind of complicated….." Danny said while he moved his gaze from her stomach

"Uh…. I'll give you guys some alone time…." Kitty said as she felt the tension between the two.

" _He won't hurt her_ " Kitty closed the door behind her, knowing Danny Phantom would never hurt a child let alone his own. Danny and Ember, now completely alone, simply stood in silence. Ember gave Danny a few quick glances, she had never noticed how muscular the dipstick was.

" _Wow…. WAIT! What's wrong with me!_ " Ember shouted in her head, she simply sat down and sigh in frustration.

"How about we talk" Danny said as he pulled a chair and sat down, "What do you say?"

"Talk? With you?" Ember asked as she glared at him, thinking about the possibilities she could have on talking with the dipstick.

"Yeah…. I won't attack you if that what worries you" Danny reassured with a kind smile.

"Like you could win…" Ember teased with a smile in return.

"You know everything about me….. I want to hear more about you?" Danny said. Ember couldn't understand why the dipstick was being so kind to her? He wanted to know more about her? No other ghost in the entire ghost zone wanted to know, not even Kitty asked.

"You want to know more about me…." Ember said with a surprise look on her face. Danny simply nod his head and gave Ember another smile, "Hm…. Alright…"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Ember my dear

 **End**


	4. Ember my dear

**Unexpected**

 **Ember my dear**

" _I GOT EMBER PREGNANT! AGH!_ " Danny thoughts were going crazy, he couldn't believe it! He had gotten Ember McLain, the famous rocker pregnant?!

"So what do you want to know?" Ember asked staring at his calm face, unaware of Danny's panic attack inside.

"Hm... Is Ember McLain you're actual name?" Danny asked, he knew many ghost in the zone changed their names after their deaths, he seriously doubted Skulker is his actual name .

"It is" Ember said with a small smile, "I was thinking about changing it but I wanted to keep my name"

"Ember McLain… Much more catchier then any other name" Danny said earning a slight blush from Ember.

"Why do you want to know more about me?" Ember asked as she stared into Danny's green eyes.

"A lot of things have happened…." Danny said while he rub his neck with his hand, "I just want to know more about you? You can ask any questions about me"

"Alright.. I thought you were with the goth chick?" Ember said, she could still remember the love spell she place on the dipstick, he was madly in love with the goth chick and she didn't mind it too much.

"It's very complicated right now… I don't think it's going to work out with Sam," Danny said. Ember felt a bit relieved, the dipstick wasn't with the goth chick…. But why? She shouldn't care about him…. So why?

"You have no luck with women" Ember said, Danny looked at her and grin at her, he chuckled slightly.

"How old are you? " Danny asked

"Seventeen" Ember said

"For how long?" Danny asked, Ember didn't say anything and simply took a moment to answer the question.

"For almost four years" Ember said in a soft whisperer, "I would have been 21 last week"

"Ember…. If you don't mind me asking….. But how did you die?" Danny asked, hoping he didn't just cause his own death. Ember simply sigh, she looked away for a moment before she looked back at the dipstick.

"A house fire" Ember said

" _What's wrong with me? Why am I being so nice to him? Why am I telling him this?_ " Ember nervously rub her hands together, she took a deep breath before she looked back at Danny.

"You don't have to tell me," Danny said, feeling guilty for asking such a sensitive question.

"No it's alright…. it's kind of silly… I wasn't a popular girl in high school, and I had big dreams… I wanted to become a famous singer" Ember said. Danny smiled slightly, he was happy Ember was able to accomplish her dream, but he was a bit sadden she could only accomplish this in death. " I didn't have any friends, and I've never dated a boy before. But one day everything changed, Blake Lancer…." Ember said recalling her last days alive as if it was yesterday.

" _Lancer?!_ " Danny eyebrow raised slightly, was it possible that both Lancer's were related?

 _Several years ago_

"Susan right?" Blake asked. Ember immediately blushed, she pushed her brown hair behind her ear, she couldn't believe Blake was talking to her…. The most popular boy in school, the captain of the football team… was talking to her?!

"It's..it's Ember…. Ember McLain…" Ember whispered with her blue eyes trying to avoid Blake's green, "Hey…."

"Sure whatever! Do you want to go out?" Blake asked as he leaned against the locker, whipping his light brown hair to the side.

"R… Really….?" Ember asked in utter shock, "Bu…buy why me?"

"It doesn't matter why, so are you in or not?" Blake asked. Ember nod her head, "Saturday night at the movies, 7 got it."

"Alright…" Ember said, Blake pushed some of his hair back with his hand and simply left without saying a word.

 _Present_

"I was so excited… My very first date… I pick my best clothes, I did my makeup and I went to the theatre" Ember said as she brought her knees closer to her chest with her arms wrap around them.

"Did he show up for your date?" Danny asked in a soft voice.

"I arrived at 7 and I waited… And waited… And waited…." Ember said as tears started to form in her eyes. Ember had forgotten this pain, the pain of rejection, and she was going through all of this pain because of Danny? Why was she making herself suffer for him?

 _Past_

"He's just running late….. he's just running late…." Ember mumbled. Ember looked back at the theatre, the movie had ended nine hours ago and a thunder storm has rolled in. Ember simply stood in the rain, her makeup ruined, and her heart broken.

" _He's not coming…._ " A voice said

"He's just running late…." Ember said with tears following down her cheeks

" _Don't be a fool! Blake played you, he was never going to show up!_ "

"I'm so stupid!" Ember shouted. Ember simply burst into tears, she covered her eyes with her hands and ran home, feeling like a complete fool and heart broken.

 _Present_

"When I returned home the sun was already rising, I simply went to my bedroom and when I awoke….. I was in the Ghost Zone." Ember said as she whip some tears away, "Clockwork found me and he explained what happened"

"Ember…." Danny mumbled while he sadly look at her.

"He said… I died in a house fire… I was so tried…" Ember said as she cried in her hands, feeling the pain she thought she had forgotten Years ago.

"Ember…. I'm so sorry" Danny said as he got up from his chair.

"I asked Clockwork how… How the fire started… But he simply told me it mysteriously happened" Ember said. Ember suddenly felt two arms wrap around her, "Danny…." Ember raised her head slightly, Danny was sitting down next to her with his arms wrap around her.

"I never knew…. You suffered so much" Danny whispered while gently place his hand on her flaming hair. Danny was surprised her flaming hair wasn't hot, Ember's hair was soft and warm to the touch, he never expected Ember's infamous flaming hair would be this soft and warm.

"Danny… Why are you being so kind to me… Why?" Ember asked through her tears

"Ember…. I don't know why…. But I want to be here with you" Danny said in a soft voice. Danny tightening his arms around her, he wanted to take all of Ember's pain away, he didn't want her to suffer any longer.

" _Why am I doing this…. No I know why…._ " Danny looked down at Ember and gently whip some of her tears away, he gave her a small smile.

"Ember…. I didn't mean to cause you this pain" Danny said

" _He's so kind to me…. No one has ever been this kind…._ " Ember looked away from his gaze, she simply leaned against Danny's chest and listened to his heart beat.

"Ember?" Danny asked

"Just be quiet, Dipstick" Ember said while she closed her eyes, listening to the gentle sound of Danny's heart "Just stay like this…. Alright?"

"Alright… Has long as you want" Danny said with a smile on his face.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Mixed emotions

 **End**


	5. Mixed emotions

**Unexpected**

 **Mixed emotions**

"I guess I should go" Danny said while he broke away from the hug, "I have get home"

"Oh... Yeah..." Ember said as she quickly looked away in order to hid her blush

"Hm... See you later?" Danny asked as he stood up from the couch

"Yeah..." Ember said with a smile

Danny smiled back and left. Ember leaned her head back and tried to figure out what was going on with her, she told him her past, and she wanted to stay in his arms.

"What's going on... It's the Dipstick... I should be fighting him not cuddling next to him" Ember whispered as she held her head with her hands, "AGH!"

 _Human world_

Danny decided to go to Nasty Burger and think about Ember, and their unexpected situation. Danny order his food and sat down at a booth, he nibble on a few fries.

"What will I do... If Ember is actually..." Danny glance around the restaurant. The people at Amity Park knew who he was and Danny got his moment of fame, but everything had return to normal these past days. He enjoyed the fame but he was happy to return to his normal, well almost normal life.

"Danny" Danny quickly looked up and saw Sam smiling at him with her tray.

"Hey" Danny said while he watch Sam sit down in front of him.

"Where were you last night? I called and Jazz said you were out" Sam asked while she bit into her hamburger.

"I was just out" Danny said as he ate another fry.

"I wanted to talk... About our relationship" Sam said while she avoided Danny's gaze.

"Alright... so are we still on our 'break'?" Danny asked with a slight bitter tone.

"Don't be like that, Danny" Sam said as she sigh, "you hardly paid any attention on me"

"Sam, I was so busy after revealing who I really was! I tried but you were so angry at me!" Danny said while he moved his tray to the side.

"I know but still!" Sam said

"I offered you to come with me on many occasions! But you never accepted!" Danny said as he started to get frustrated with their conversation.

"You know what?! Forget it! Let's stop talking about this" Sam said as she tried to calm down and continue their meals.

"I have to go" Danny said as he got up from his chair and took his tray.

"Danny" Sam shouted only to be ignored by him.

 _Ghost Zone_

"You're alive" Kitty said while she walked inside and threw herself onto the couch.

"We're you expecting me to be dead?" Ember asked

"No, the phantom doesn't hurt children and he wouldn't hurt his own" Kitty said with a smile.

"I don't even know... If I am... Just stop talking about it" Ember said with am annoyed tone.

"Deny it if you want but I think you are" Kitty said as she crossed her arms in frustration.

" _She's so stubborn! Why can't she admit it!"_ Kitty uncrossed her arms and punched Ember in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Ember asked while she rub her arm

"What did you talk about with phantom?" Kitty asked

"Just things..." Ember said as her cheeks started to become red, not willing to admit she felt safe in Danny's arm, or her heart beated faster when he embraced her.

"Just things? Than why are you blushing like a school girl who just saw her true love!" Kitty said as she place her hand on her heart, and the other on her forehead.

"We just talked... To get to know each other better" Ember said

"And?" Kitty asked not being satisfied with the answers she reviving, "Ember just say it! You like him!"

"That's not true! We're enemies and nothing else!" Ember shouted only to have her cheeks betray her.

"Do you want to know something?" Kitty asked

"What?" Ember asked in return

"I asked around and I know what you two were saying during the party!" Kitty said with an evil smirk on her face.

"And what was that?" Ember asked

"You both admitted your feelings for each other! And I'm pretty sure you came back for the phantom because you wanted too bring him home!" Kitty shouted as she stood up and glared down at her friend.

"That's not true!" Ember said with her cheeks becoming redder.

"Maybe I should tell Skulker to eliminate Danny for good" kitty said as she casually looked away, "And have his head mounted on your wall..."

"Don't you DARE hurt him!" Shouted Ember as she stood up with her eyes blood red, and her hands in a fist.

"You don't like him?" Kitty said with a smirk as she moved her eyes up and down.

"I...h..." Ember's face turned completely red, she knew Kitty had trick her, she couldn't lie, her body and her emotions were betraying her.

"I knew it! Ember stop denying to yourself and tell him!" Kitty said as she proudly crossed her arms in victory.

"I don't even know if he feels the same!" Ember said as she looked away with a blush.

" _He probably stills loves that goth chick_ " Ember turned her head towards Kitty, when she was suddenly hit on the head.

"Ow!" Ember shouted as she started to get pissed off, "Kitty! Stop hitting me!"

"Then stop being stupid!" Kitty shouted back

"I can't really just waltz up towards him and say how I feel!" Ember said while she rub her head.

"Ember! Trust me on this! If you don't tell him how you feel, some other random chick will and you'll lose him!" Kitty said. Ember stared at Kitty with her hand still on her head, she knew Kitty was right she was saying this by past experience after all.

"Do you still think about _him?_ " Ember asked while she lowered her hand.

"Sometimes… anyways that not important! He's long gone and I have Johnny now!" Kitty said

"Alright…. I'll him…." Ember said, Kitty raised both of her arms in victory.

"Great! Go now!" shouted Kitty while she pulled on Ember's arm and drag her out of her own home, "And don't come back until phantom has his arm around you!"

"Wait…. Kitty this is my house!" Ember shouted before Kitty completely pushed her out and closed the door, "Kitty!"

 _Human world_

"Dammit, Sam!" Danny mumbled while he made his way home.

"Danny!" Danny looked back and saw two boys running towards him, they quickly took out some papers and pens. "Could you sign this! Please!" one of the boys asked.

"Sure, no problem" Danny said while he took each paper and signed it, "Have a good day"

"Thanks!" the boys shouted as they took their signed autographs and ran off.

"You're quit famous," Danny felt his ghost sense go off, he quickly turned around and was surprised to see Ember floating down.

"Ember? What are you doing here?" Danny asked while Ember put her guitar behind her back, "Are you here to attack Amity?"

"Please! Babypop I have better things to do" Ember said as she crossed her arms, as she attempted to be tuff in front of Danny.

"Oh… hm…. So why are you here?" Danny asked

"Hm… well…. I wanted to tell you something…." Ember said as she nervously looked at him, "Its… a fact…"

"A fact? What is it?" Danny asked as he got closer Ember, "Is it important?"

"I… its not important really…" Ember said. Ember formed a fist and kicked herself, she looked at the confused Danny.

" _Stop being a wimp! Just do it!_ " Ember took a deep breath, she wasn't sure how she would tell him how she felt.

"Forget it!" Ember muffled

"Ember, what do y-!" Ember suddenly grab onto his collar and pulled him straight into a kiss.

" _Ember… you… feel the same…_ " Danny wrap his arms around her side and pulled her closer, passionately kissing her back.

" _Danny…._ " Ember wrap her arms arounds his neck, she felt so alive, she was kissing the man she loved and he was kissing her. Ember moved her hands and place them around his jaw line, she parted from him but gave him a few light kisses.

"I… I love you… Dipstick…." Ember said with her bright red cheeks and a feeling of relief.

"I love you too" Danny said with his cheeks also bright red, "Both of you"

"Both?" Ember asked. Ember looked down and remember she was pregnant, she was so busy on denying her feelings about Danny, that she had completely forgotten about her unexpected problem.

" _He wants to be a father…. Is he happy about this problem?_ " Ember thought while she kept smiling at Danny, " _I'm not even ready for this… problem… what should I do…_ "

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for The flame to my heart

 **End**


	6. The flame to my heart

**Unexpected**

 **The flame to my heart**

 _A few days later_

Danny decided to spend more time in Ember's realm, he wanted to be closer to his girlfriend and unborn child, which Ember didn't mind too much, she like having the dipstick here with her.

"Where are the...?" Danny wondered while he search through the kitchen"

"What are you doing?" A voice asked. Danny felt arms wrap around his neck from behind.

"Hey! I'm looking for a pan?" Danny asked while he held on Ember's hand.

"I don't have lots and pans" Ember said sweetly as she lightly kissed Danny's cheek.

"Why don't you?" Danny asked

"Im dead, Dipstick" Ember said as she leaned her head on one of Danny's shoulders.

"Right... I was going to make you something..." Danny said with a blush, he couldn't believe he had forgotten his girlfriend was dead. "But at the party there was food?" He said

"Yes there was but we don't need it" Ember said as she nuzzled Danny's neck softly.

"Oh well" Danny said while he raise his hands in the air, "Wait? Why do you have a kitchen then?"

"I needed to fill up the space" Ember said with a slightly chuckle as she moved her hands around Danny's stomach into a backward hugging position.

"You're weird" Danny said

"And that's why you love me!" Ember said as she ran her hand through Danny's Snow White hair.

"Cute" Danny said with a smirk

"Anyway! What should we do today?" Ember asked while she removed her arms from around Danny.

"Whatever you want to do" Danny said

"Stop! You're not being cute, you're being annoying, alright baby pop" Ember said as she bumps him with her shoulder.

"But you love it!" Danny said

"Anyways…. How about we do something you want" Ember said as she left the room with her flaming hair peeking out.

"I didn't know ghost changed clothing?" Danny said while he saw her pants fly across the room.

"On occasion" Ember said as she returned to the room while she pulled down one of Danny's T-shirt.

"I check your closet and I notice you have all the same clothing" Danny said before receiving an elbow in his chest.

"Oh! Shut up, Dipstick!" Ember said as she kissed his cheek. Danny chuckled softly while he watch Ember ran around the room, he waited for a few hours before she was finally ready to leave the house.

"Why do women take so long to get ready?" Danny asked as he quickly sat up and whip some droll from the side of his lip.

"Dipstick! Just shup up!" Ember shouted as she hit him once more.

"So abusive" Danny said with a small voice with fake tears.

"Moron" Ember said with a chuckle

"How about we simply spend the day together?" Danny suggested. Danny didn't really have much options, they were keeping their relationship a secret for their own safety. They both knew many ghosts in the Ghost Zone would be outraged about their relationship, so they had to stay hidden and stay quiet.

"Alright" Ember said with a smile as she sat down.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Danny asked as he sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

"You got to know me…. Now its my turn to know you!" Ember said with an evil grin.

"Uh….. okay…. Go ahead…." Danny said, he wasn't sure what kind of questions Ember's would ask, he didn't have a tragic past like Ember, his life was boring and nothing else.

"Are you eighteen?" Ember asked

"Almost. In a few months I will be and I'm looking forward to it" Danny replied

"How did you become a ghost, phantom?" she asked

"My parents made the ghost portal and they didn't turn on the 'on' button, and when I went inside to look around I accidently pressed the button…. And well basically turned me into a half ghost" Danny said while he played with Ember's flaming hair.

"Your parents are crazy" Ember said as she leaned her head against his chest.

"Indeed they are…." Danny said as he pressed his cheek on the top of her head, "Its because of them I went to the party"

"How so?" Ember asked

"My dad believes in Santa and my mom doesn't, they argue every year about his existence" Danny said with a sigh of annoyance, "Another Christmas ruined by them….uh… so I decided to check out the ghost party and I'm so happy I did!"

"That makes two of us!" Ember said as she hug his side, giving Danny small squeezes and a kiss.

"To be honest…. I like your ghost side better than your human one" Ember said while she ran her hand through his snow white hair. Danny chuckled and kissed her on the lips, "But it doesn't matter, I'm just sharing my opinion"

"Speaking of my crazy parents! I need to go back to the human world for a bit? I'll be back in a few days" Danny said. Danny had been gone for a while and he needed to go back before his family starts to panic, and Danny knew how his mother would do.

"I'll come with you" Ember said to Danny's surprise.

"What? Ember I don't want you to come… my family will attack you on the spot!" Danny said, fearing Ember's safety as well as the baby's.

"Dipstick! I can handle myself, I don't need a babysitter to baby me! Now let's go!" Ember shouted as she grab onto his suit and drag him out of the door.

"Ember!" Danny shouted as Ember took flight, dragging him like a rag doll.

"Don't be a dipstick! Dipstick!" Ember shouted with her flaming hair blazing in annoyance. Danny quickly raised his hands in the air, he quickly nodded his head with a satisfied grin on Ember's face.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Revelation

 **End**


	7. Revelation

**Unexpected**

 **Revelation**

 _Human world_

Danny cautiously existed the portal, he was going to tell everyone the truth but he wanted to make sure his family or friends wouldn't hunt Ember down first.

"Just go, Dipstick!" Ember said as she pushed Danny out of her way, making Danny trip over his own feet and fell against the ground.

"Ow! Ember" Danny said while he rub his head

 _"Are those hormones? Or is Ember being Ember?"_ Danny wondered.

"Don't be such a girl" Ember said as she looked down at her idiot of a boyfriend, arms crossed with an annoyed look.

"Okay, okay" Danny said as he got up

"Why are you worrying so much?" Ember asked

"My parents are ghost hunters... My sister and friends are too... I have my reasons to worry" Danny said while he turned back into Fenton. Danny looked up at Ember, she simply had a stern glare, Danny worriedly looked back and forth. "What?" Danny asked with a worried tone.

"Yup, I really like your ghost half better" Ember said with a small smile.

"Alright moving on... Stay here, I want to get my family ready and I'll come and get you" Danny explained as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Fine be that way" Ember said as she crossed her arms and sat down on a nearby chair, "don't take too long"

"Maddie! Where's that new ham?" Jack asked while he scratched his head, staring at the half empty fridge.

"You already ate it, Jack" Maddie said while she tinkered with her new ghost hunter weapon, "Along with the second one"

"Oh…. Well I should get more!" Jack said, closing the fridge and rubbed his hands together.

"Dad, you don't need more ham" Jazz said with her nose in a book

"Don't be crazy! You can never have enough ham!" Jack shouted with a stern look at his face, "I should by another emergency ham too"

"Hey" Danny shouted while he walked inside of the kitchen, feeling his heart beating out of his chest. Danny was so nervous, he had no idea how his parents would react about his many problems. One he was dating his enemy, Ember McLain, two he went to a party and got drunk, or three, he got a girl pregnant.

"Danny, where have you been? We haven't seen you these couple of days" Maddie said as she lowered her screw driver.

"I actually have something to tell you guys….." Danny said while he anxiously rub the back of his neck.

"Go ahead, Danny boy!" Jack shouted, slapping his large hand on his son's back.

" _I'm so dead…._ " Danny took a few moments before looking at his parents, he knew Jazz would be supportive…. But his parents?

"I have a girlfriend….and-!" Danny barely managed to begin to explain his situation, before his mother shouted at the top of her lungs. Maddie quickly ran towards her son and hug him, "Mom?!"

"Danny! Do you seriously have a girlfriend?!" Jazz asked while she closed her book, "What about Sam?"

"We're done" Danny said while he tried to push his crazy mother away, "Its over, Jazz"

"I can't believe it! I thought Samantha would be the only girl, you would be able to get!" Maddie said, Danny stared at his mother, wide eyes.

"Jeez… thanks mom…." Danny said while he glared at her, clearly seeing the lack of confidence his mother had in him when it came to women.

"Way to go!" Jack shouted while he messed Danny's hair.

"So who is she?!" Jazz asked

"Well…. Its…. Ember…. McLain…." Danny mumbled. Maddie, Jack, and Jazz stared at each other in disbelief, had they heard Danny correctly?

"Ember McLain?! Are you talking about the same ghost who wanted to take over Amity?! And who wanted to make the world into a women's utopia?" Maddie asked. Danny slightly nod his head, Maddie couldn't believe her ears, or eyes.

"Dipstick what's taking so long?" Ember asked while she floated up from the ground, turning visible.

"GHOST!" Jack and Maddie shouted. Maddie quickly took out her newest weapon and pointed at Ember, while Jack took the closet object, a fork.

"Whoa! Mom! Dad! Stop!" Danny shouted as he protectively stood in front of Ember, "Don't hurt her!"

"What a lovely welcome….." Ember mumbled while she glared at the family.

"Mom, dad! Stop it! Let Danny explain" Jazz shouted while she took her mother's weapon from her hands.

" _Thanks Jazz_ " Danny smiled, he knew he could always count on his older sister. Danny suddenly felt arms wrap around his neck from behind, he looked back and smiled back at Ember.

"Mom! Dad! Please listen…. I lot of things have happened recently… and well Ember and I are together" Danny said, feeling much better, knowing he had his sister and girlfriend with him.

"What do you mean?" Jazz asked while she took the fork out of Jack's hands.

"Last Christmas… when I left…. I went to a Christmas party every ghost has, the Christmas truce. During the party had a little bit too much to drink and so did Ember, he ended up…. You know…." Danny said. Danny stared at his family's reactions, they simply had blank expressions on their faces.

"To be honest…" Ember said, surprising Danny of her sudden action, "I hated Danny and wasn't too _'happy'_ when I awoke next to him. But after we spent a day and learned more about each other…. The Dipstick stole my heart" Ember said sweetly as she lightly kissed Danny's cheek.

"Exactly" Danny said with a smile.

"Danny… why didn't you tell us sooner?" Maddie asked as she gently touched her son's cheek. Danny surprisingly looked at his mother, she wasn't furious at him, she didn't pull out one of her many weapons, she was calm and happy?

"Danny, you can tell us anything" Jack said as he place a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I wish you told us sooner"

"I never knew Ember McLain could be nice" Jazz said while she glared at the rocker.

"Well I can be!" Ember said while she glared back at her.

"My son! Dating a famous singer!" Jack said with tears in his eyes, Danny simply rolled his eyes at his father before looking back at Ember.

"Oh! There another thing too…." Danny said with a nervous smile

"What is it?" Maddie asked

"Ember…. Pregnant…." Danny said with a nervous chuckle. Maddie, Jack, and Jazz were all in utter shock, they just learned Danny was dating his enemy and now she's pregnant?!

"It was an accident" Ember said, staring at the shock expressions of Danny's family.

"Mom? Dad? Jazz?" Danny asked in a worried tone. Jack's eyes rolled back and suddenly fainted, Maddie looked at Ember and Danny before shouting even louder than before. Maddie immediately hug the two, "Mom….!" Danny muffled while being crushed.

"Wow…. That's a lot to take in…" Jazz said in complete shock, "But I'm so happy for the two of you"

"Thanks, Jazz" Danny said with a smile

"I'm not so pleased this happened so soon, or that you went out a drank behind our backs" Maddie said while she broke the hug, whipping a few tears from her eyes. "You haven't finished high school yet, but we are here to support the two of you"

"Thanks, mom" Danny said, hugging his mother while Ember and Jazz watched.

"Oh what the heck!" Jazz shouted taking Ember into a hug

"Uh…. Physical contact…." Ember mumbled as she brought her hands away from Jazz with a face of utter disgust. Ember wasn't a fan of hugs… she hated hugs actually, Ember didn't care if Danny hugged her but that was the only exception.

"What about dad?" Danny asked looking down at his passed out father

"He'll be fine" Maddie said as she casually waved her hand, "I'm so excited! What kind of names….no wait! What's the gender! Wait!"

"I finally have a sister!" Jazz shouted while she continued to hug Ember

"Stop hugging me!" Ember shouted as she tried to push the crazy girl off of her, "I hate hugs!"

"Really? What about when we-!" Danny said before being interrupted.

"Shut up, Dipstick!" Ember shouted while she continued to struggle from Jazz's bear hugs, "Get off!"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Bitter days

 **End**


	8. Bitter days

**Unexpected**

 **Bitter days**

 _A few days later_

"Danny!" Maddie shouted as she burst into her son's room, catching Ember and Danny kissing with each other.

"Mom!" Danny shouted as she quickly broke apart from Ember, his face turning bright red, "Don't you knock?!"

"Oh! Sorry dear but I have a question" Maddie said while she carried a few large bags and place them on the ground, "I was thinking about the nursery...do you like blue? Pink? Yellow?"

"Mom! Stop" Danny said in annoyance

"We're good" Ember said while Maddie handed her paint samples, baby clothing, toys, and same strange other things. "Hm... We're actually didn't plan anything..." Ember said as she pushed a few things.

"Danny!" Jack shouted while he poke his head through Danny's doorway. Danny stared at his father in utter confusion, his father was wearing a D + E hat along with a shirt and mug.

"Dad? What on earth are you wearing?" Danny asked

"We need to go public about this!" Jack shouted while he walked inside of the room, taking out two more hats and placing them on Danny and Ember's heads.

"We don't want this to be public" Danny said while he looked at Ember, who simply nodded her head in agreement.

"Why not?!" Jack shouted while he wrap his arm around his wife

"Because they're both famous in their equal rights!" Jazz shouted as she joined her family in her brother's room.

"What's with your family?" Ember asked while she watch Danny shake his head.

"This is normal for me..." Danny said with his hands on his face, "Ugh!"

"Danny is the famous Danny Phantom, who's defeated many ghost and saved Amity! And Ember is a famous singer! The media will be all over them, they'll have no privacy, so you can't tell anyone!" Jazz shouted while she took the hats back.

"Fine….." Jack said with a pouty face

"Can you all leave?" Danny asked in annoyance

"Let's leave them alone!" Jazz shouted while she pushed her mother and father out of her brother's room.

"But I still have-!" Maddie said before Jazz closed the door behind her.

"Uh! Thanks goodness" Danny said as he simply collapsed on his bed, "They better not say anything…. To the public I mean"

"Don't worry so much" Ember said looking down from her sitting position, "We can handle it"

"Are you sure? I barely handled the fame when everyone knew the truth about me?" Danny said as he sat up, Ember rolled her eyes at him, she wrap her arms around his neck and rest her head on his shoulder.

"I'm a famous pop singer! I've been famous for a long time, so trust me when I saw we can handle it" Ember said as she softly kissed his cheek.

"I would suggest a walk… but I think people might recognize us" Danny with said a chuckle

"Then the skies!" Ember said as she stood up and opened the window, "Hopefully no one will see us"

"Why not" Danny said with two rings appearing at his mid-section, the rings each went up and down his body, turning Fenton into Phantom. "Let's go my dear" Danny said as he offered his hand.

"Gladly" Ember said as she joyfully held his hand. The two went through the window and took flight, the two enjoyed their moment in the skies, the breeze, the moment they simply had together.

"Its kind of weird" Ember said while she landed on top of a building with Danny right behind her.

"What is?" Danny asked while he rub his hand through his hair, "I don't get it?"

"Its weird not seeing Amity in some kind of danger" Ember said as she crossed her arms, "No crazy ghost invasion or anything"

"You have a point…. Its kind of strange, I mean I didn't even see Skulker or Box ghost" Danny said

"Maybe I should attack a few buildings" Ember teased with an evil grin, Danny chuckled and simply kissed her on the lips.

"Funny" Danny said while he held her hand.

"Danny!" Danny and Ember looked behind them, Danny's eyes twitch slightly while Ember simply glared at this pink and black hair girl.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ember shouted in a growl

"Paulina?! What are you doing here?" Danny asked while he walked towards her.

"I've decided you can date me!" Paulina shouted as she wrap her arms around Danny's neck, "So we're officially girlfriend and boyfriend!"

"What? Paulina get off!" Danny said while he pushed his crazy old love interest away, "What's going on with you? You didn't even pay attention to me before"

"You were with that goth girl before! My daddy said you broke up with her, so we can now be together!" Paulina shouted as she held his hand.

"Paulina…!" Danny suddenly felt a strange heat from behind, he slowly turned his head and saw Ember, not so please of this girl all over him.

"Hands off!" Ember shouted with her flaming hair moving like an angry flame.

"Danny! Protect me!" Paulina shouted as she quickly hid behind her 'new' boyfriend.

"Dipstick! Move it! So I can ' _TALK_ ' to her!" Ember shouted with her hands glowing bright pink, and her hair growing even bigger than before.

"Ember…. Hold on…" Danny said, Danny turned around and pushed Paulina away. "Paulina! I don't need a girlfriend; I already have one" Danny said.

"What?! Who?!" Paulina demanded

"Ember…" Danny said while he cautiously held her hand, hoping Ember wasn't too angry at him, so she wouldn't crush his hand.

"You mean Ember McLain?!" Paulina said as she glances at the ghost, "Oh my gosh! How can I not recognize her!"

"How should I know!" Ember shouted while her hand tightens around Danny's, "Now back off!"

" _UGH! Yup…. She's furious with me!_ " Danny bit his lip, trying not to show too much of his pain from Ember.

"I can't believe it! I have to let everyone know about this!" Paulina shouted as she quickly took out her phone, typing on her screen and quickly putting it away. "I still want you!" Paulina shouted.

" _What? Did she…. She just… how could I ever like her?!_ " Danny asked himself while he stared at her. Paulina just learned Ember and he were together, she blew their secret and announced it to the world, and yet she didn't even care.

"Get lost!" Ember shouted as she used her flaming hair as a fire attack, barely missing the top of Paulina's head.

"My hair!" Paulina shouted in a panic over her perfectly neat hair, Paulina screamed and quickly ran away in a panic.

"Hm… Ember…. Can I have my hand back?" Danny asked, he had already lost all sensation in his hand but maybe he could still save it…. maybe

"What's with her?!" Ember asked while crushing Danny's hand even more

"AH! Ember!" Danny shouted in pain

"Oh… right" Ember finally let go of Danny's hand, Danny pulled his hand back and stared at his most likely bruised hand.

"S _he did this when she was angry…. How will it be when…._ " Danny felt a cool chill running through his spin, he didn't want to think about the stat his hand could be in the near future.

"Stupid girl!" Ember said while she glared at him.

"Sorry about that…." Danny said while he hid his messed up hand from Ember, "She's a weird girl"

"Whatever! She better not return or I'll end her!" Ember said with her flaming hair returning to normal, "What are you doing with your hand?"

"Uh…. Its nothing" Danny said with a smile

"Sorry" Ember said as she kissed his cheek

"Its alright" Danny smiled as he kissed her back, "We have maybe around half an hour…. Before all privacy we have is gone"

"Like I said! We can handle it!" Ember said once more

"You're crazy Em-!" Danny was suddenly struck with a clear blue ray, "The Ther-!" Danny turned ice blue before being stuck into the Fenton Thermos.

"Danny!" Ember shouted as she quickly turned to the source of the ray, "What did you do?!"

"Keeping Danny safe!" Sam shouted as she closed the thermos with the cap.

"Give him back!" Ember shouted with her eyes bright red and her guitar ready for a fight, "Give me that thing! Or I'll rip your head off!"

"I'll free Danny from your control, ghost!" Sam shouted as she attached the thermos to her hip. Sam immediately took out the Fenton Bazooka and aimed it at the ghost, "I'll make sure to end you!"

 _Thanks for the great ideas Diva180! Review and suggest ideas!_

 _Don't forget to review!_ _Let me know what you would like in the story and I'll make it happen!_

Continue Reading for Sam

 **End**


	9. Sam

**Unexpected**

 **Sam**

"You have one last chance to give Danny back! Or I'll rip your head off!" Ember shouted while she brought her hand closer to her guitar strings.

"Why would Danny be here with you?! I saw everything with Paulina! You place him under a spell like before!" Sam shouted as she place her finger on the trigger.

"You give me Danny or I'll kill you! Either way I'll have Danny back!" Ember hit her strings on her guitar, a powerful Ray shot through and struck Sam's bazooka out of her hands.

"I took you down before and I can do it again!" Sam shouted while she took out the Fenton ghost peeler, the ghost suit wrap around her bod, "You'll never have him!"

"Ember!" Jazz shouted with her arms full of baby items and girly clothing, "Where are you?"

"I think she went out" Maddie said while she put some groceries away

"Out? Where?" Jazz asked as she stared out of the window, seeing strange smoke in the distance, "Oh no…"

Ember quickly back away, holding her arm in pain from the Fenton's suit weaponry. Ember quickly looked down at her arm before she was suddenly attacked once more, Ember fired a few ghost rays, she quickly dodge another attack before collapsing on the ground.

"Why…why can't I defeat her….?" Ember asked herself while catching her breath, Ember looked up at Sam who simply pointed her weapon at the ghostly rocker.

" _I can't lose…._ " Ember waited for Sam to get closer to her, she quickly fired a small ghost ray directly into Sam's eyes. Ember knew this wouldn't defeat her, the suit was too powerful to break under such a small attack, but it was enough to momentarily blind Sam and allowed Ember to take the thermos from the side of her hip. Ember immediately went teleported away to a safer place for the time being, Ember found herself in same abandon room.

"Hold on, Dipstick" Ember said while she leaned against a wall and check on her wound, "How do I open this?" Ember examined the thermos, she could clearly see the thermos had been upgrading throughout the months, she couldn't even hear Danny inside of the thermos.

" _I can't open this…._ " Ember simply leaned her head against the wall and stared at the broken down celling, Ember knew it was only an amount of time before Sam found her and ended her. " _Dipstick…. You're such a fool…. But I love you either way…_ " Ember lifted the thermos and smiled, she suddenly heard a large explosion and was no surprise she was it was Sam.

"Give me the thermos!" Sam shouted while she walked towards the injured ghost.

"Forget it…." Ember said. Ember turned intangible and went through the floor, Ember continued down until she found herself on what seem to be the main floor. Ember immediately went outside before Sam had caught her once more, Sam fired a few attack and forced Ember to the ground.

"I said give me the thermos!" Sam said

" _What's wrong with me…. Why can't I win?!_ " Ember sat down and simply watch Sam as she approached her with her weapon pointing at her.

"Sam! What are you doing?!" Jazz shouted as she quickly ran in front of Ember, spreading her arms out in order to protect her new sister.

"Get out of the way, Jazz!" Sam shouted

"Why are you attacking her?!" Jazz demanded as she looked back at her.

"She place Danny under a mind spell!" Sam shouted while she glared at Ember, who simply held the thermos closely to her side.

"No she didn't! Ember and Danny are in a relationship! No one is under a spell!" Jazz shouted

"Did she trick you? Jazz!" Sam said, she couldn't believe Jazz of all people were tricked by Ember.

"Its not a trick! Our parents know about Ember and they didn't attack her!" Jazz said as she slowly lowered her arms, "And that's saying something"

"Th…this can't be true….." Sam mumbled with tears in her eyes.

" _he moved on…. He moved on with her!_ " Sam quickly whip some tears before she ran off, she couldn't bare to look at Ember any longer. Sam had pushed Danny away and not it was too late to get him back, his heart had moved on but her hadn't.

"Ember are you alright?" Jazz asked as she slowly turned around and faced her.

"Yeah… Danny's in here" Ember said as she rolled the thermos towards her.

Jazz pick up the thermos and pressed the release button, a large white and blue ice ray shot out from the thermos and freed Danny from its imprisonment. Danny grasp for air, the thermos was made for the dead and not half ghost who needed air which the thermos barely had.

"Dipstick!" Ember shouted as she embraced Danny in her arms, "Are you alright?"

"Ember" Danny sat down allowing Ember to simply fall against him, he wrap his arms around her and held her close. Danny looked down and noticed Ember's arm, "Ember… you're hurt" Danny said.

"I'm alright" Ember reassured before she kissed him on the lips, "I'm alright" Ember broke the kiss and leaned her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"You were right…" Danny said as he gently brushed her head with his hand.

"What do you mean?" Ember asked

"The specter speeder is the taj mahal" Danny said with a chuckle while he hug her. Ember chuckle slightly, "What so funny?"

"You're such an idiot, Dipstick" Ember said with a smile, "But you're my idiot"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for A life for a life

 **End**


	10. A life for a life

**Unexpected**

 **A life for a life**

Danny help Ember back to her realm, he knew it would be much safer, the further away she was from Sam the better. Ember and Jazz had explained the situation with Sam and her knew mental stat she was in, but at the moment he didn't care, he wanted to get Ember home and rested.

"I don't understand..." Ember said while the two sat down on the sofa with Danny examining her arm.

"What is it?" Danny asked as he stood up and went to get the first aid

"My powers are acting up... A battle like that? I could have easily kept up and won! But after four attacks I was exhausted... I don't understand" Ember said while she watch Danny sit back down and started to place some cream on her arm.

"I'm not sure either" Danny said wrapping some bandages around her wound, "Could it be the baby?"

"The kid? Why would it be the kid?" Ember asked

"I don't know why but it could be" Danny said as he put the cream and bandages away.

"Clockwork would know" Ember said while she stood up, "He knows everything after all"

"That would be a good idea..." Danny said while he place his hand on his chin, "We hardly know anything about our situation... I know about human pregnancy but a ghost..."

"Good! Let's go!" Ember said as she grab his arm and drag Danny out of the door.

"Don't you want to rest!" Danny asked, hardly closing the door behind him before Ember pulled on his arm even harder.

"I don't need to rest!" Ember said

"They're coming" the trio of observants said

"I know; I know everything" Clockwork said as he glared at them with annoyance

"They want to know the truth" the first observant said while he look at the two others.

"Let me guess..." Clockwork said while he turned into his senior self, "You don't want me to tell them correct?"

"Exactly! If they knew the truth the time stream would change!" The second observant shouted

"Don't lecture me on time stream! I know everything, I will take care of this you three simply watch from your seats!" Clockwork said before turning into his baby self.

"Clockwork" Danny shouted while he flew in with Ember, "We have to ask you some-!"

"I know" Clockwork said interrupting Danny mid question, "You want to know why Ember's powers are acting strange"

"Well I especially want to know!" Ember said as she walked slightly towards him, "I can fight for much longer! But earlier today I barely managed to keep up with that goth chick!"

"It's not you, it's what's inside of you" Clockwork said as he turned into his young adult form

"You don't make any sense!" Ember shouted as she crossed her arms, "Could you be any clearer?!"

"Your child is taking your powers" Clockwork continued

"Taking my powers?!" Ember asked. Ember glance at Danny and punched him in the shoulder, Danny back away slightly from the force of her punch.

"Ow! Ember!" Danny said while he rub his arm in pain, "What was that for?"

"This is all your fault!" Ember shouted with a growl

"My fault?!" Danny asked

"Yes your fault! You and your dam s-!" Clockwork cleared his voice making the two look back at Clockwork once more.

"If you would allow me to finish." Clockwork said in his calm tone of voice with his older appearance taking place, "When a female ghost is with child, all of her powers and energy is focused on the child. Your powers and energy are currently half the strength their usual are; you may wonder why? Not many ghost children are born in the Ghost Zone, it hasn't happened in thousands of years and let alone a half ghost father."

"What are you saying?" Danny asked while he held Ember's hand, "Is this good or bad?"

"Listen to me well Daniel!" Clockwork said in a firm tone even though his appearance was of a baby, "The last ghost birth caused destruction on the Ghost Zone, the child became cruel and pure evil! The ancient ones barely managed to destroy him and seal away his terrible powers"

"Are you saying our child will be cruel and evil at heart?" Ember asked with a concern look at her face. Ember wasn't excited of the thought of being a mother but something clicked or awoke in her mind and heart, Ember suddenly cared for the wellbeing of her child, she didn't want her child to have the same fate of this ghost in question.

"It depends on the path your child takes! You have to guide your child on the right path because if they take the wrong path... well let's just say the Ghost Zone and the human world won't exist for much longer" Clockwork said to the concern parents, "Your child will have great powers! Powers the Ghost Zone has never seen before or ever will"

"Why will our child have great powers? Why will our child have such powers?" Ember asked

"Because the father is a half ghost" Clockwork said as he turned and faced Danny, "And the mother is a full," Clockwork turned and faced Ember.

"I'm assuming the Ghost Zone never had this situation before either" Danny said, Clockwork simply nodded his head.

"The powers your child will have…. Daniel, Ember, you must take great care but I believe you will succeed" Clockwork said with a smile as he places a hand on their shoulders, "Your child can also be a great hero, the one who will do wonders the Ghost Zone and Human world has never seen before"

"We can do this, Ember" Danny said with a reassuring smile. Danny had faced challengers before but none as great as the one he will be facing, knowing the fate of the Ghost Zone and Human world would rely on how he raised his child. But he knew Ember would be by his side and the two would be able to guide their child on the right path.

"What happened to the parents?" Ember asked. Clockwork sigh before looking away, Clockwork turned into his senior form before turning back to the ghost couple.

"They were the first to parish by their child's hand" Clockwork said. Ember didn't say anything, she simply took note of his answer and back away.

"I didn't know you could kill a ghost" Danny said while he took Ember's hand once more.

"Indeed you can, Daniel! The reason you haven't heard of a ghost being killed is because no ghost is powerful enough to do so." Clockwork said

"Thank you" Daniel said with a small smile

"Your welcome" Clockwork said while he returned the smile, "Take care you two"

Danny and Ember returned home but now knowing the challenge they would be faced, the two simply sat down with new worries on their minds.

"Hm…. Like parenthood wasn't hard enough" Danny said, trying to release some of the tension in between them.

"Are you sure we can do this?" Ember asked as she took Danny's hand, "Everything we know…. The people we care about…. All rely on how we raise our child….."

"Hey" Danny said as he kissed her cheek, "It's a lot to take in and I'm afraid too… very afraid but we can do this"

"I hope your right" Ember said with a small smile on her face

 _Clockwork's realm_

"Clockwork!" the observants shouted as they entered Clockwork's home.

"A hello would be nice from time to time" Clockwork said while he turned around and faced them.

"You've told them too much!" the first observant shouted

"They know everything! The fate of the Ghost Zone and even about _him!_ " the second one shouted right after the first.

"Do you realize what this could do?" The third shouted

"Yes I do! I know everything, I believe I've said this before" Clockwork said as he raised his staff, "I've told them just enough, not too little or too much"

"Don't you dare lecture us!" the second observant shouted

"I've told what they needed to hear" Clockwork said once more

"Since you're so fond of those two! Why didn't you tell them about the price they will have the pay!" The third observant shouted, the first observant went towards Clockwork's orb. A form of smoke appeared in the orb before an imaged appeared, Clockwork and the observants watch before the smoke reappeared and returned the orb to normal.

"I'm well aware" Clockwork said while he stared at the orb, "Very well aware"

"Then why didn't you tell them? This is the very reason _he_ turned in the first place! Are you trying to make history repeats itself, Clockwork?!" the observants shouted in prefect unisons.

"Let me do my job! I will tell them when the time is right" Clockwork said while he raised his hand on them.

"You're a fool, Clockwork!" the first observant shouted

"The fact that Danny Phantom shall parish? Or the fact that Ember McLain will miss guide her child over grief? You observants should simply observe and let me do my job!" Clockwork said, no longer in his calm and wise tone of voice.

"Make sure your making the right choices, Clockwork!" the first observant said while the other two started to leave, "The fate of many lives rely on your choices! You've told Danny Phantom and Ember McLain too much, and yet you refuse to tell them the most important detail!"

"I believe you should leave!" Clockwork said while he pointed to the door, the observant stared at Clockwork for long moment before finally leaving. Clockwork turned around and activated his orb, showing Danny and Ember sitting on the crouch together, talking about the near future. "Destiny has many plans for the two of you" Clockwork said.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Old wounds, broken heart

 **End**


	11. Old wounds, broken heart

**Unexpected**

 **Old wounds, broken heart**

"Tucker! Danny is in a relationship with Ember!" Sam shouted while she walked back and forth in the mayor's officer.

"So? There nothing wrong with that, Sam" Tucker said while he had his head rested in his hand.

"Why are you alright with this?! Did you even know?!" Sam asked

"I'm not too surprised really" Tucker said with a yawn "besides you guys broke up, you even said you two should move on"

"I was wrong... I was very wrong" Sam said as she sadly stared at the window, watching a few birds fly by.

"Why are you so angry? You're Danny's friend you should be supportive" Tucker said

"I know, I know, but I can't I still love him" Sam said with the distraught heart

"Do you honestly think Danny would take you back after you attacked his girlfriend?" Tucker said while he wrote something down.

"Tucker! How can you be so blind?" Sam shouted

"You're the only one who's blind, Sam" Tucker said, Sam screamed before she quickly left, slamming Tucker's door behind her. Sam stormed out of town hall and simply made her way home but her mind couldn't stop returning on the breakup with Danny, maybe Danny was right, maybe she was indeed misunderstanding and unsupportive?

 _Two_ _months_ _later_

 _Ghost Zone_

Danny stared at the celling, his mind was thinking about what Clockwork had told them over two months ago, he was afraid of the near future or what the future could be. Danny place his hands on his face and sigh in annoyance, Danny felt movement next to him inside of the bed.

"Wh.. What are you doing?" Ember asked in a yawn as she slowly opened her eyes, pulling the covers higher on her body.

"Thinking" Danny said while he turned on his side so he could face her, "About the little one." Danny smiled as he gently place his hand on Ember's two month stomach, Ember wasn't too comfortable of being touched on her stomach but she would allow Danny on some occasions and go crazy whenever some else did.

"Is that so?" Ember said while she leaned against him, smiling has Danny wrap his arms around her.

"I'll be going out tonight" Danny said, Ember looked up and stared in his green eyes. Lately, Danny decided to stay in his ghost form, he knew Ember loved him but she preferred his ghost half better and he didn't blame her too much.

"Where?" Ember asked

"Graduation" Danny replied simply

"Graduation… Hm…. I was looking forward to my own…. But that was a long time ago" Ember said as she reposition her head against Danny's chest, listening to his heart beat.

"If you want me to stay I will" Danny said

"No don't be stupid, Dipstick" Ember said as she tap his chest with her hand, "I didn't have mine, I want you to have yours so you can tell me how it is… Graduating from high school"

"Alright…" Danny said as he kissed the top of her head, "It kind of sucks my birthday is three days after graduation"

"Don't be such a baby" Ember said while she rolled her eyes at him

"I'm no baby! I'm a grown boy graduating!" Danny said. Danny would have invited her but the press would simply attack them, the famous ghost hero, the singer, and their love child? The media and press would go crazy, the two hardly had any private lives whenever they went in the human world, thanks to Paulina.

"If you say so…. Either way good luck out there" Ember said with a chuckle, "Make sure you don't act stupid, Dipstick"

"That was an accident" Danny said with a grin, thinking back to the incident which occurred last week.

"Babypop, you lost against Box Ghost and the media made the public think your powers had weakened, and that Amity was in danger because you were a weakling" Ember said as she looked up, seeing Danny with a bright red on his cheeks.

"I was distracted…." Danny said as his face became redder

"Sure….." Ember pushed Danny back and sat up, she yawned before getting up and going to the bathroom. "What about that dam Goth chick?" Ember shouted through the noise of the shower.

"I haven't talked to her in months" Danny said. Danny had tired to loosen the anger Ember had towards Sam but Ember is being Ember, and Danny simply gave up on Ember's rage against her.

"Well don't!" Ember said as the sound of the shower stop, "She almost killed me"

"There no way I'm going to forget that" Danny said with a frowned and bitter tone. Ember poke her head out from the bathroom, she had a towel around her body and a second lazily on the top of her head.

"See you later" Ember said while she watched Danny get dress in his ghost suit, "Tell me everything about your graduation, alright"

"Yes ma'am!" Danny said as he zip up his suit and kissed Ember on the lips, "Are you going to see Kitty?"

"Most likely" Ember said while she removed the towel from the top of her head, "Anyways get going!"

Danny chuckled before finally leaving Ember's realm, Danny flew for awhile before existing the ghost portal and closing it right behind him.

 _Human world_

"I should probably get ready" Danny mumbled to himself

"Hey Danny!" Jazz shouted while she walked down the stairs

"Hey Jazz…. How was the media?" Danny asked while he turned into Fenton. Danny knew his family would be under attack by the media it was something to be expected, but since Paulina announced to the world he was dating Ember McLain, the media simply grew more aggressive.

"It wasn't too bad" Jazz said as she leaned against the wall, "Today that is…. But mom and dad are handling it"

"I'm kind of surprised" Danny said

"Are you going to announcer the pregnancy?" Jazz asked

"No way! The media is going on a frenzy because I'm with Ember, the media will simply go even more crazier if they knew" Danny said as he felt a chill ran through his spin.

"I'll make sure mom and especially dad knows" Jazz said with a smile, "hurry up and get ready"

"Alright! Stop bossing me around" Danny said as he went intangible and flew through the celling.

"Baby brothers" Jazz shook her head before going back upstairs.

 _Ghost Zone_

"Hey Em!" Kitty shouted while she kick Ember's door open, "How it's going?!"

"Do you have to kick my door?" Ember asked while she took her guitar and sat down, beginning to play some tunes.

"You look fat" Kitty said as she sat down next to her

"Hardly!" Ember growled as she played the wrong string, "I have a few weeks before… Well you know"

"Whatever" Kitty said as she waved her hand at her. Kitty went on her knees and started to search the room, she leaned against the couch, trying to see inside of the rooms she was able to see from her position.

"What are you looking for?" Ember asked

"Where did your man go?" Kitty asked with a kinky grin, "Still sleeping…..?"

"He's GONE!" Ember shouted while her face turned bright red, "He had to go to the human world!"

"Yeah?" Kitty asked with a chuckle and caring the same grin on her face, "Is that all?"

"Kitty! Shut up!" Ember shouted

 _Human world_

Danny spent most of the morning getting ready before heading off to Casper high for the very last time, he managed to avoided the press has much as possible but still ended up a bit late.

"Dude! There you are!" Tucker shouted while he quickly motioned him, "They're almost at the F's"

"Sorry!" Danny shouted while he quickly threw on his graduation cap, "The press"

"Daniel Fenton!" Danny quickly turned around from the chair and went up on stage, Danny walked towards Mr. Lance and took his diplomat. "You'll be missed, Fenton" said while shaking Danny's hand.

"Sure" Danny took his diploma and smiled at him, "You'll be missed too"

"Move along, Fenton" Mr. Lancer said in an annoyed tone. Danny flew off stage and casually landed near his seat, "Fenton! Walk like everybody else!"

"Sure thing!" Danny shouted. After a long ceremony the newly graduates went on with the after party, Danny and Tucker spent a few hours giving the media the attentions they needed.

"Alright enough questions!" Danny shouted with camera flash blinding and questions shouted from everywhere he looked, "Alright! Have a good day!"

"Good job, Danny" Tucker said while the two returned to the party and allowed the cops handle the press.

"Got some helpful advice" Danny said while he adjusted his tuxedo.

"Danny!" Danny suddenly felt two arms wrap around his neck, Danny sigh in annoyance since he knew who those arms belong to.

"Paulina…." Danny moved Paulina's arms away and turned to face her.

"Where's Ember? Did the two of you broke up?" Paulina asked with her bright pink dress and tiara.

"No! Paulina we're still together" Danny said while he glance at Tucker for help.

"Uh… so Paulina are you here with Dash or something?" Tucker asked, clearly seeing the desperate help his friend needed.

"Just because your mayor now doesn't mean I'm going to talk to you!" Paulina said in a cold tone, completely ignoring Tucker.

"Paulina….. I have to go…" Danny said, trying to find an excuse to leave and prevent an angered Ember later on.

"Wait! Danny! Kiss me! Please!" Paulina shouted as she tried to force herself on him

"Yea… No!" Danny went invisible and watch as Paulina fell from the lack of support she had, Danny quickly flew off and landed somewhere out of sights of Paulina's claws. "Ember's going to kill me if she knew about this…." Danny mumbled While he place his hands on his forehead.

"Danny and Ember" Danny quickly looked up and saw Sam. Sam wore a beautiful black dress with her hair neatly pulled back, Sam held a flower in her hand, "Hey"

"Sam" Danny said while he glared at her

"Look… Danny…. I'm sorry for sucking in you the thermos and attacking Ember" Sam slowly approached Danny and gently place the flower on his chest.

"Why did you attack her in the first place?" Danny asked

"Because I still love you…." Sam said as she looked away, unable to look at Danny face to face.

"I don't! Sam we broke up and I moved on" Danny said

"I know…. And I want us to be together again…" Sam said as she tried to hold Danny's hand, but Danny back away from her.

"Well your too late" Danny said. Two rings appeared at Danny's mid section and turned Fenton into Phantom, "I have to go"

"Danny!" Sam quickly ran up to her former lover and kissed him straight on the lips, Danny immediately pushed her back and back away.

"Sam!" Danny quickly floated so she wouldn't be able to kiss him again

"Danny! Please leave Ember! She not right, you can't be dating your enemy?!" Sam shouted as she started to cry, desperately wanting her lover back in her life.

"We're done!" Danny shouted before shooting into the sky, not even bothering to stay for the rest of graduation.

 _Ghost Zone_

"I'm kind of surprised" Ember said while she leaned her head against her hand, and stared at Kitty going through her things.

"About what?" Kitty asked pulling out a pair of underwear and throwing it aside

"Well basically every ghost in the Ghost Zone knows about us" Ember said. Ember had expected to have every ghost in the zone at her door, furious and outraged of her new relationship with Danny, and yet nothing had happened.

"I think everyone wasn't too surprise" Kitty said as she moved on to Ember's closet, "You two were all over each other at the party"

"What about Skulker? The Warden?" Ember asked. Ember wasn't a fool, she knew those two hated Danny the most out of all of the ghost in the zone, Ember was surprised that the two hadn't done anything.

"Hm…. I think the Warden chill about it now….." Kitty said

"How is he chill?" Ember asked once more

"I think it's because you'll keep Danny in line…. Or something like that? I don't know, he told me when I asked but I barely listened" Kitty said while she pulled out three pairs of pants from Ember's closet.

"Jeez… Thanks Kitty" Ember mumbled while she rolled her eyes at her.

"So why are you going through my things?" Ember asked while she watch one of her shirt fly over her head.

"Ju…oh looks it your husband!" Kitty shouted with her finger pointed to the door, "Going for another round?"

"Kitty! He's not my husband, he my boyfriend! And second just get out!" Ember said with a blush and a frown.

"Fine! I didn't find anything anyways" Kitty said as she walked passed Danny as he entered the home, "Bye Dipstick!"

"Hello and goodbye, Kitty" Danny said while he watched her leave and closed the door. Danny looked back in confusion but brushed it aside, he looked around the messy room, "What happened here?"

"Kitty was looking for something" Ember said while she started to gather her clothing.

"Something?" Danny bend down and help Ember with her clothing, "Strange girl is she"

"You have no idea!" Ember said with a smile, "So tell me everything about graduation!"

"Alright! So first thing…. I was late but still made it! It was great and the ceremony was nothing interesting" Danny said while he went to Ember's closet.

"What about the party?" Ember asked. Danny cleared his voice, he knew he should tell her and not learn it from someone else like Kitty.

"About that…. Paulina was there…" Danny said before receiving a shoe in the face, "and Sam…"

"seriously?!" Ember shouted before throwing the other shoe from the pair, "Like me guess! They wanted you to become their boyfriends?!"

"Ember…. I would never leave you" Danny said while he took the two shoes and giving them back to Ember.

"Ugh! Why does everyone want you?! It's so annoying!" Ember said as she shoved a large pile of clothing into Danny's arms.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Ember McLain

 **End**


	12. Ember McLain

**Unexpected**

 **Ember McLain**

 _Three days later_

"Hm... This isn't good" Danny mumbled to himself while he crumpled up some paper and threw it aside, "Maybe this?" Danny took his pencil and quickly drew something before throwing it away once more.

"What are you doing, Dipstick?" Ember asked as she kick one of the numerous paper balls.

"It's time for a new look" Danny said while he bites on his pencil

"You look fine to me" Ember said as she wraps her arm around his neck and leaned closer, "I like your messy hair, you look like a rebel or rocker and I like that in my man..."

"Cute! I was thinking about my ghost suit" Danny said as he leaned in his chair and held Ember's hand, "I can't think of anything"

"Why not some white? There's a lot of black in that suit of yours" Ember said while he took the pencil out of his hand, "See like this"

" _Is she going to make it like her's?_ " Danny watch has Ember drew something down before she gave him back the pencil, Danny took the paper and look at her stretch. Ember had kept the basic black suit but she had added white sections on each side, the white and black form some type of T. Danny's new suit had white boots, gloves, and belt to match the white on the side of the suit.

"What do you think?" Ember asked

"I love it! But you forgot the _D_ " Danny said as he drew a _D_ on the suit's chest.

"Hey! I made something up in a minute!" Ember said while she moved her arms away from Danny's neck, "How are you going to make it?"

"That's another story" Danny said with a smile as he place the paper down, "Anyways it doesn't matter"

"I came here to say something…. Hmm…. I can't remember what it is?" Ember teased with a chuckle and grin.

"Hm…. What indeed" Danny said with a smile, clearly seeing through Ember's joke.

"Oh yes! Happy birthday, babypop!" Ember kissed Danny on the lips, Danny cup Ember's cheeks with his hand while he returned the kiss. The two eventually broke apart and held each other hands, "You're an adult now! Dating such an old man!"

"I'm not that old" Danny said as he lightly squeezed her hand, "Your much older"

"You're not suppose to say THAT!" Ember quickly stomped on Danny's foot, moving her foot side to side while continuing to put more pressure. Danny bite his lips, trying not too show too much pain, "Girls don't like it when you mention their age!"

"R…right…." Danny said while Ember moved her foot from his.

"We should think about names" Ember said while she casually sat down and took her guitar, "you know for the kid"

"Danny Jr? Or Ember Jr?" Danny said as he sat down next to her

"Gosh no!" Ember said with a face of disgust, "None of the junior stuff! Something unique… I don't know maybe…."

"How about…. Nathan? Or Sebastian? And for a girl…. Hannah? Maybe Amelia?" Danny said while he made small circles on Ember's arm.

"Hm…. I don't know…" Ember mumbled

"Anyway it doesn't matter I guess! We still have seven months…." Danny said while he wrap his arm around Ember.

"What do you want? A boy or girl?" Ember asked as she leaned in closer to Danny.

"I don't really care what we have" Danny said with a smile, "What about you?"

"Maybe a daughter…. I would be fine with a son too" Ember looked up at Danny before she suddenly got an idea. Ember quickly sat up and pulled Danny's arm, "Get out!"

"What? Why?" Danny asked while Ember's forcibly pulled him off of the couch and pushed him towards the door, "Ember?"

"I have something in mind! Come back tonight!" Ember said before pushing Danny completely out of the door and closing it before he could react, "Where's that paper?"

" _What is she planning?_ " Danny scratched his head while he stared at the door. Danny hunched his shoulders and headed home, " _She's crazy_ "

"There it is!" Ember took the paper she drew on before and folded it, "Hopefully she'll be able to make it"

 _Human world_

"Danny? What are you doing here?" Jazz asked while she noticed her brother going through the fridge.

"Ember is planning something…. I'm not too sure what it is" Danny said while he pulled out a ham sandwich.

"You better stay inside" Jazz said

"The press?" Danny said. Jazz simply nod her head, he quickly noticed the faint sighting of flashing lights through the window.

"It's the birthday of the great Danny Phantom after all" Jazz said.

"What about Sam and Paulina?" Danny asked

"Making rumors what else" Jazz simply said with a sigh.

"I'll handle this" Danny said before he went ghost and pass through the ceiling. Danny stayed invisible and flew to Sam's home, he didn't worry much about Paulina, she was simply a crazy girl but Sam…. Sam had caused him more problems than anyone he knew.

" _Why is she causing me so much problem? Why can't she move on?_ " Danny pass through Sam's floor, he turned visible and surprised her.

"Danny? Why are you here?" Sam asked, feeling the urged to hug him but managed to restrain herself.

"We have to talk! Jazz told me, you've been spreading rumors!" Danny said while he glared at her.

"She's lying" Sam mumbled, barely making eye contact at her love.

"Tell me the truth! What have you been saying?" Danny asked with his arms crossed, "Sam! Why can't you move on? There are other guys out there!"

"There's none like you!" Sam shouted as tears started to form.

"You can find happiness with someone else!" Danny said

"Danny…. Do you really want to know?" Sam asked as she held her head down.

"Yes" he said

 _Ghost Zone_

"So why did you kick me out?" Danny asked while Ember opened the door for him. Ember smiled as she quickly closed the door behind him, "What?"

"I got you a gift!" Ember said as she quickly went to her bedroom and returned with a bag, "Here!"

"Ember? You didn't have to get me a gift" Danny said while Ember pushed the bag in his hands, "Having you in my life is enough"

"Dipstick! Just shut up and open your gift!" Ember said as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Alright" Danny said while he opened the bag, "Ember?" Danny slowly pulled out a new ghost suit, Danny couldn't believe his eyes, Ember had made his new ghost suit in only a few hours. And he loved it!

"Do you like it? I hope I got your measurements right?" Ember said with a slight blush, as she anxiously waited for his response.

"I love it! It looks better in real life!" Danny said as he joyfully hug her, "How did you make it?"

"A girl has her secrets!" Ember said as she place her index finger on her lips, "Put it on"

"Right away" Danny said with a smile. Danny went into Ember's bedroom and came out after a few moments, wearing his brand new ghost suit. Danny looked down at his new suit, he moved his hands in a small motion, and simply admired his new outfit.

"It's prefect!" Ember said as she adjusted the collar, "It's a bit lose on you"

"Well! I'll simply have to work out some more…. And fill in the space" Danny said as he winked at her, smiling when he saw Ember blush.

"No objections here" Ember said with her face becoming even redder

"Its prefect just like you!" Danny passionately kissed Ember on the lips, Ember wrap her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

 _Any names in mind? Let me know!_

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Danny Phantom

 **End**


	13. Danny Phantom

**Unexpected**

 **Danny Phantom**

Danny was suddenly pushed back and slammed against the wall, hearing a few cracking sounds and pain in his chest area. Danny held his chest in pain as he slowly looked up, "So…. You've chosen what side you want to take" Danny mumbled.

"Stop!" Ember shouted as she fired her ghost Ray at the mysterious ghost, quickly taking her guitar and fired another attack.

"You're holding back, MOTHER!" the mysterious ghost suddenly took Ember's guitar and slammed her against the floor, the mysterious ghost easily broke the rockers guitar in half.

"Leave her alone!" Danny shouted while he wrenched in pain. the mysterious figure looked back at Danny and smiled, the ghost approached Danny with his hand aimed at him.

"Father…. I've forgotten about you! Thank you for reminding me" the ghost said with an evil smile. Danny tried to stand and defend himself but suffered too many injures and collapse from the pain. "Pathetic" the mysterious kick Danny in the chest, causing his ribs to puncture his lungs even more.

"Danny!" Ember shouted with tears forming in her eyes.

"The great Danny Phantom…... Has fallen" the mysterious ghost said. A powerful Ray shot out of the mysterious ghost hands, the powerful Ray struck Danny's head. The lifeless body collapse onto the ground with a large pool of blood forming at based of Danny's neck, Ember burst into tears as she looked away from Danny's headless body.

"Mother don't cry…..." the mysterious ghost said as they turned their attention to her, "Your about to join dear daddy"

"Don't do this…. Please…. I'm your mother…" Ember pleaded as she desperately stared into her child red eyes, "Don't…."

"Farewell…... Mother" the mysterious ghost said before a blinding light.

"DANNY!" Ember shouted as she quickly sat up in her bed, sweat falling down her forehead with her _'heart'_ beating out of her chest.

"Ember?" Danny sat up as well, he gently held her hand and glance at the clock, "it's three in the morning... Is something the matter?"

"No" Ember mumbled before taking Danny in an embrace with tears of relief coming down her cheeks, "No..."

"What's the matter?" Danny asked while he gently stroke her hair, "Is it the baby?"

"Please... just stay like this..." Ember pleaded with tears coming down, "everything fine... just stay..."

"Has long as you want" Danny whispered into her air, wrapping his arms around her and tightening his grip.

 _The next morning_

"Ember... what happened last night?" Danny asked while he placed a cup of water down, thanking the lord, Ember didn't need food and wasn't having any of those crazy cravings.

"It was just a dream..." Ember said. Ember could still feel her ' _heart_ ' beating out of her chest, she felt that dream was far to real to be a dream.

"Tell me" Danny said while he placed his hand on her's.

"I just had a bad dream…." Ember said while she stared into the distance and her hand on her very pregnant stomach, "That's all…."

"Are you sure? Ember you can tell me" Danny said while he rubs his thumbs on her hand.

"Let's just stop talking about it…." Ember said as she pulled her hand away, "So has the public asked where I have been?"

" _Ember…..._ " Danny sigh, he could clearly see Ember had no intentions on telling him and there was nothing he could do.

 _Clockwork's realm_

"Are you not going to act, Clockwork?" shouted the oracles as they entered Clockwork's realm, disturbing the ghost of time in his daily routine.

"Act on what? Daniel Phantom and Ember McLain are simply living their daily lives" Clockwork said while he casually turned and faced the oracles.

"The child will be born today! The fate of the entire Ghost Zone is at risk!" the second oracle shouted.

"I am not going to end the life of a child…. Let alone a baby!" Clockwork turned into his older self and pointed at the oracles with his finger, "I should warn you! If you decided to attack this child… Daniel and Ember will not hold back on the three of you! They will attack you and they will end you!"

"Are you threatening us?!" the first oracle asked while the two other worriedly backed away.

"No of course not….. let's just say its advice from a friend" Clockwork said with a baby smile on his face, "Good day"

 _Ember's realm_

"Dipstick…. Just drop it!" Ember said while she rested on her bed, having the dipstick questioned her more about her dream from last night.

"Ember…. I'm just worried about you…." Danny said while he rested next to her. Ember simply sigh, she anxiously stared at Danny, knowing the Dipstick wouldn't give up until he had gotten the answer he wanted.

"Alright…. It was about the b-!" Ember suddenly held her stomach in pain, she shouted before swearing every swear she knew.

"Ember? What's the matter?" Danny asked while he watched Ember in pain, hearing her screams of pure pain.

"The dam kid coming!" Ember shouted with a growl. Danny turned pale which was hard to believe since he was a ghost, "Don't just stand there! Do something!"

"Right!" Danny shouted in a panic as he started to run around the home, gathering compete useless items. Ember screamed in pain, Danny immediately stop and drop some books and towels which he had gathered from before, "I have to bring you to the hospital!" Danny shouted in a panic.

"No…. there no time… you have to help me!" Ember shouted while she felt another contraction coming.

"Wh…. alright…. Alright!" Danny said as he quickly removed his gloves and rolled up his selves.

 _Several hours later_

Ember held a small bundle in her arms, she gently rubs her child's cheeks before smiling with a slight blush. Danny cleaned up a few things before he sat down next to his new family, Danny kissed Ember on the cheek before looking down at his child.

"Hey there little guy…." Danny said with a smile while he wiggled his finger at the newborn ghost.

"What do you want to name him?" Ember asked while she leaned against Danny, who simply wrap his arm around her.

"What should we name our son? Hm… how about…. Sebastian?" Danny suggested as he gently rub his son's cheek with his index.

"I love it" Ember said as her smile grew only bigger, "Its prefect!"

* * *

 _The hat of destiny (LOL) has chosen the name! Thanks to Diva180 for the suggestions! But don't be disappointed, ill uses the names you've all suggested in **Unexpected sequel!**_

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Sebastian

 **End**


	14. Sebastian

**Unexpected**

 **Sebastian**

"Ember…." Danny pulled the blanket higher on Ember and their new son, "Can you please tell me about that dream?"

"It was about him…." Ember said while she looked down at her newborn son, "The future…. The path he decided to take"

"And what was it?" Danny asked

"He became cruel and evil….." Ember said as she anxiously looked down at Sebastian, fearing the possible future of her son. "He attacked us… He killed you and was about to do the same to me…."

"It was only a dream, Ember" Danny said, trying to comfort his love of his life.

"It can easily happen… Dipstick and you know it" Ember said

"We just have to be more careful" Danny said with a smile.

 _Five years later_

Danny and Ember were enjoying their new lives together, they faced many challenges but handled them together. The news of Sebastian's birth eventually reached the human and ghost worlds, the Ghost Zone had a new target for ghosts who didn't like this relationship between enemy and hero. The media only went on a frenzy, the lover child, the son of the great Danny Phantom, the secrets, everything the media could want.

"Sebastian!" Ember shouted while she held a pair of boots in her hands, "Where did you go?"

"Over here!" Danny said while he held the young boy in his arms, father and son smiled at Ember. Sebastian smiled with his lighter version of his mother's robin egg blue hair but in a messy style similar to his father. Sebastian's hair would flame up like flames whenever he got mad, he could thank his mother for this attribute. Sebastian blue ghost eyes looked back and forth at his parents, a rare physical addition which isn't known for ghost to have.

"Where were you going?" Ember asked as she kissed his cheek, ganging a giggle from her son.

"Going to play" Sebastian said while Danny put the young boy down. Sebastian took his shoes from his mother before running off, "Come play!"

"Would love too buddy! But I have to go to the human world!" Danny said while Sebastian took some of his toys. The two ghost couple had decided to live in the ghost zone, the zone was safer than the human, the very few ghost who wanted Sebastian dead wouldn't dare to make a frontal attack, especially when Ember or Danny was home and definitely not when the two were at home.

"You don't need your father!" Ember said while she took her guitar, "we can play some tunes!"

" _Good thing Sebastian likes music_ " Danny smiled and kissed Ember and Sebastian on the cheek, " _my two crazy musicians_ "

 _Human world_

"Danny should bring Sebastian more often" Maddie said while she sigh in boredom. Danny's parents and sister went crazy when Danny told them about Sebastian, Jack and Maddie were the crazy grandparents which wasn't a too big of a surprise. Jazz on the other hand was one of those wise and at times funny aunt, Sebastian couldn't careless, he simply wanted to have fun.

"And why is that?" Danny asked while he phrased through the floor

"I want to see my grandson more often" Maddie said as she crossed her arms.

"You know how the media is….. Ember and I don't want Sebastian to live a life with those dam cameras!" Danny said as he sat down and sigh in frustrations.

"I know but still" Maddie said

"Anyways….. the human world is safe and you still have that alert system, so there no need for me to stay here" Danny said while he glanced at the window. Danny and his mother had organized a special system to alert him whenever Amity Park was under attacked, Danny was thankful of this system, he was able to live in the Ghost Zone with Ember and their son.

 _Ghost Zone_

"Sebastian! If you pull this string…." Ember said while she sat down on the floor with her guitar placed on the ground, and a little curious boy staring at his mother's guitar. Ember gently pulled the fourth string from the top, a gently sound played with Sebastian quickly puling the string right after his mother. "It's called a G cord" Ember said with a smile, seeing her son's love of music grow.

"I am the Box Ghost! Beware of my box of doom!" Ember sigh and rolled her eyes at the annoying ghost outside of her door. "Face me!" Box ghost shouted.

"Stay here alright, Sebastian?" Ember said with a smile as she gently tap his nose, "You can play with mommy's guitar"

"Okay…." Sebastian joyful pulled on every string. Ember sigh before she turned and went towards the door, smarter and wiser ghost wouldn't have dared to attack Ember's realm, but Box Ghost wasn't a smart ghost to start with.

"Emberrrrr! You shall meet your endddd!" Box Ghost shouted as twenty box floated around him.

 _"This will only take a minute"_ Ember smirk while she cracked her fingers together. Sebastian continued to play with his mother's guitar but occasionally stop when he read noises from outside, he heard thumping, shouting, and cries of pain.

"And STAY OUT!" Ember shouted while she fired her ghost ray at flying Box ghost's butt, "If you come after my kid again! I'll show you new ways to suffer!"

"AHHG!" Box Ghost flew as fast as he could, barely dodging Ember's attack. Box Ghost didn't really do well in this battle, he was bruised, cut, and most likely broke many bones. Ember barely broke a sweat and simply had a grin of pride of her face, "MOMMY!"

"Idiot" Ember mumbled before returning inside.

"What was that?" Sebastian asked while he stood up and walked towards his mother.

"Just taking care of the trash" Ember said with a smile as she held his little hands, "Now let's play some more until daddy comes home"

 _A few hours later_

"Hey everyone!" Danny shouted while he closed the door behind him.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look!" Sebastian shouted as he ran towards his father and pulled his hand, bringing his father closer to a picture he drew. "Here!" Sebastian took his drawing and gave it to his father.

"Its amazing buddy" Danny said while he ruffled his human style hair

"Alright! Time for bed!" Ember said while she entered the living room.

"I don't want too!" Sebastian shouted with his arms crossed, and his normal hair suddenly becoming flames and moving in anger.

"Sebastian!" Ember crossed her arms together with her hair has well flaming in anger, Danny looked in between his girlfriend and son, seeing the crazy fire hair burning in raged. "We agreed! I let you stay up until your father comes home!" Ember said while her flaming ponytail grew bigger.

"You better listen to your mother, Sebastian" Danny said. Danny smiled slightly, he could feel the heat coming from both fire hair ghost. Danny was thankful, Sebastian only had his fire hair whenever he was angry, and his normal style hair like his during most of the time.

"Sebastian! You have to be good hearted, alright!" Ember said as she tap her finger, "Being a caring and kind ghost is a choice! Do you want to be a caring ghost like your father and I?"

" _Ember the caring ghost?_ " Danny smirk while he tried to hold back his laughter.

"Yes…. I want to be like you guys" Sebastian said with his hair returning to normal, "I want to be a hero!"

"Hero's listen to their mother's!" Ember reminded him while her ponytail returned to its normal stat.

"Okay" Sebastian quickly ran to his bedroom, "Bye!"

"We'll come to say goodnight!" Ember shouted.

"That was something" Danny said with a chuckle

"I didn't see you helping!" Ember said as she elbowed him in the chest and casually walked towards her son's room.

"I didn't want to get burn" Danny said while he held his chest, "Dear"

" _Idiot!"_ Ember rolled her eyes, she gave Danny a small smile before entering Sebastian's room. Danny and Ember went on each side of Sebastian's bed, Ember pulled the blanket higher on the boy. "Goodnight, Sebastian" Ember said as she kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, mommy" Sebastian smiled while he held his teddy bear.

"Sleep well, bud" Danny said while he ruffled his hair once more, messing Sebastian's messy style of hair.

"Daddy…. Will I be a hero too?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course you will! You'll be the greatest hero ever" Danny said with a smile, _"And hopefully NOT the greatest villain_ "

"Even greater than you?" Sebastian asked

"Even greater than me" Danny kissed Sebastian on his forehead before he brought his bear closer, "Goodnight, Sebastian"

"Goodnight" Sebastian smiled as he slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

 _(Sebastian's flaming hair is exactly like Dan Phantom and Skulker if your wondering)_

 _Don't forget to review!_

 _Thanks for reading and your support! Read **Unexpected: The beginning of the end!** Unexpected's sequel, the story will continue in the sequel! _

**End**


	15. The Christmas Truce (BONUS CHAPTER)

**Unexpected**

 **The Christmas Truce**

 _(BONUS CHAPTER)_

 _One month later_

"Danny! Where did I put my...? Wait found it!" Ember shouted as she quickly ran from room to room, "can you get...wait..."

"She's crazy, Sebastian" Danny said as he gently tap the noise of his newborn son.

"Maybe we should leave Sebastian with your parents..." Ember mumbled while she hung some Christmas decorations.

"The annual truce... Here again..." Danny smile while he thought back to his very first Christmas party in the ghost zone, the night where he first fell in love for Ember.

"It's hard to believe it's been two years..." Ember said with a fond smile, "I'm happy Kitty agreed to switch with me"

"So this year was supposed to be Kitty?" Danny asked

"Yup... Since I was busy with a certain baby... Kitty took my year last year so now it's my turn this year" Ember said while she flew down, "complicated right?"

"Hm... No I got most of it" Danny said. Ember rolled her eyes and smiled at her baby son, she took him out of his crib and joyful kissed him.

"Well it's too late now... And beside your parents are busy too, your sister is going off to that school she wanted, the nerd is busy, and no way in HELL is that Goth chick touching my son!" Ember growled while she gently tap Sebastian's back, Danny nervously nod his head and gave her a quick smile.

"I think everyone going to interested in Sebastian, he is the first born ghost in centuries" Danny said as he gently passed his hand on Sebastian's head, "right bud?"

Sebastian stared at his father before he quickly looked away and nuzzled against his mother, Danny lowered his hand and made a sad face.

"Uh... Sebastian..." Danny said as while he pretended to make a pouty face, hoping to make his son feel guilty.

"He just knows who's the best!" Ember said as she stuck out her tongue and held Sebastian closer, "And its yours truly!"

The party had begun and Ember's realm was full of ghost from every inch of the realm, Danny was enjoying this party just like his first one.

"Nice party, ghost child" Skulker said while he drank his drink, "Want some?"

"Uh…. no" Danny said while he shook his head, clearly remembering what happened last time, "I'm good"

"Suit yourself" Skulker mumbled through his drink

"That brat is so cute!" Kitty shouted in excitement while she looked down at the baby, having his mother very close to him.

"He's not a brat! He's a cute little baby boy" Ember said with her arms crossed, "And yes his cute!"

"Whoa! Never seen a baby up close before" Johnny said while he examined the brat, "He kind of looks like the puk?"

"Obliviously! He's the dad….. he is right?" Kitty asked as she looked back at her best friend. Ember simply stared at Kitty with an unimpressed look on her face, she raised an eyebrow but clearly saw Kitty wasn't going to get it anytime soon.

"YES! Danny is the father!" Ember said

"See! I told you!" Kitty shouted as she slap Johnny on the shoulder, "Idiot!"

"He's adorable!" Spectra shouted while she wiggled her finger at the kid, "I hope he's more like you! Then that idiot you're with!"

"So this is Danny Phantom's son?" Skulker walked towards the crib and looked down at the baby, Ember quickly stood in front of Skulker with her hair flaming, "What?"

"Don't you dare hurt him! I'll rip your fucking head off if you EVER touch him!" Ember growled at her former idiot of an ex-boyfriend.

"Whoa! I just came here to see the kid" Skulker said with his hands risen, "Calm down, Ember"

"You better go" Spectra said while she pushed Skulker away from the crib, "The only reason Ember isn't killing you at the moment is the truce"

"The party going great, Ember" Danny said while he wrap his arm around his side and brought her closer, "Are you going to stay here all night?"

"I have no intentions on leaving our son" Ember explained with her arm wrap around her stomach and held Danny's hand, "Especially with every ghost out to get him!"

"I'll stay with you then! Talking to my enemies is just…. weird" Danny said while he glance at the room, seeing every ghost he fought against.

"Ironic that your saying that….. you're with one of your enemies" Ember said with a chuckle

"You're an exception, my love" Danny said as he kissed her on the cheek

"Making out? Public indecency you breaking the rules!" Walker said while he walked towards the two, "Another crime"

"Hello Walker" Danny said with a sigh

"Walker! Good timing, I have a question!" Ember said while she broke away from Danny, "I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"

"I don't take bribes!" Walker said in his usual firm tone, "And I won't drop the charges on HIM!"

"No its not that!" Ember said while she shook her hand, "Its about Sebastian…. I was wondering if you could place him under protection?"

"Protection?" Walker looked down at the baby, who was simply giggling at Kitty who made funny faces at him. "Why do you wish protection?" Walker asked looking back at her, "You two are completely capable on protecting your son"

"Please Walker…. Its just extra protection" Ember pleaded while she looked back at Sebastian, "You understand why he's in danger… because of who his parents are….."

"Hm" Walker stared at the child and sigh, he looked back at Ember and nod his head, "Alright…. You have a deal. Your son will be under my protection; I'll make sure the Ghost Zone is aware of this"

"Thank you! Thank you, Walker!" Ember shouted in excitement as she hug him, Walker made a face and pushed Ember back, "Sorry"

"Alright….. don't hug me" Walker quickly walked away with the smallest blush in the world. The Christmas truce finally came to an end and every ghost left, Danny and Ember started to clean the mess while Sebastian had finally fallen asleep after a crazy night.

"What a night" Danny said while he threw away cups

"I'm just glad its over!" Ember shouted but quickly covered her mouth, Ember waited for cries but sigh at the peace and quiet.

"Come on" Danny took Ember in his arms and embraced her, he kissed her on the lips while he tip her to the side.

"What was that for?" Ember asked as she pushed Danny back slightly with her hands, "I enjoyed it very much! But still?"

"We've been together for two years….. two wonderful years with you and this party….. was the beginning" Danny whispered as he gently stroke her cheek, "The best night of my life! The night when you came into my life"

"Dipstick….." Ember's face turned bright red as she looked away from him, she felt her 'heart' beating out of her chest, she adored Danny with all of her heart and she wanted to spend eternity with him.

 _Thanks for reading! If you love reading Unexpected, then you should check out Unexpected: The beginning of the end!_

 **End**


End file.
